Ninjas and Aliens
by jacques0
Summary: The Elemental Nations never looked far into the stars, but soon find themselves pulled into an intergalactic war... slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Naruto fans, this is Jacques0 on yet, another Naruto story. You guys might know me from the Taiyougakure ninja series which were my first ever stories on this sight. Sad to say they were so much mistakes and mary sues that i never got heart to continue it. I had left the Naruto fandom so that i can write about others fandom which you can check out on my page.**

**Anyhow, this new story might give me back my dignity in this verse. I based it off the idea of Cowboys and Aliens and i've never seen the film, nor read the comics just the name give me an idea to write this fic.**

**This is kind of AU with the Narutoverse since the manga isn't done yet, just one of the possible future that i make it work for this fic.**

**Without further ado.**

**Enjoy**

Ninja and Aliens

First Contact

The forest was alive with life, with birds singing and many animals going on about their business throughout their life in the early hours of morning. A lone bird was seating upon a branch pecking away into the old tree, until the bird suddenly looked up, his sharps eyes observing. The bird could feel something coming, it's acute sense attuned with the oncoming danger.

Then before it could move, the danger was upon it, a foot, wearing a blue sandal landing right beside the small animal startling it into flight.

"Must you always go so fast?" a female voice asked.

The owner of the foot glanced behind him. He was dressed in an orange and black outfit. He was also wearing long orange pants. His face was strong and chiseled from adolescence to manhood as his baby blue eyes looked behind him with a smirk. On his forehead was the symbol of his village, carved upon the metallic part of his headband.

"I just want to finish this mission early so I can get an A ranked already," the blond young man said, "I'm a Jonin now so I shouldn't be doing patrolling mission such as this one."

The pink haired girl landed right beside him.

"You're not the only one angry about it you know," she said, "I'm also a Jonin and you don't hear me complaining about it."

The blond sighed.

"Maybe you're right," he said.

The girl glanced at him before giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be back to your apprentice soon," she said, "He can survive without you for another day."

The blond laughed.

"I think he was glad that I was sent on this mission," he said, "He said I dragged him to Ichikaru so much that he got sick whenever he smelt ramen."

The pink haired girl shook her head.

"I still wonder how you can eat ramen so much and not get sick of it."

"Ah, you wound me Sakura-chan," the blond said, "Ramen is a food of the gods."

"No it's not" Sakura said, "It's an atrocity."

"But you still went with me to Ichikaru?" the blond told her.

"And every day after that, I'm regretting that decision," Sakura said, shaking her head.

The blond simply laughed before launching himself forward jumping toward the next tree branch, leaving the girl behind.

"_Hey_, come back here Naruto."

But the blond, Naruto simply continued on, laughing all the way.

It was nighttime now and Naruto was simply seating on top of the trees, his blue eyes observing the surroundings. He smiled to himself before looking toward the sky filled stars. It always amazed him how close they always looked during nighttime, and found one of his favorite hobbies to simply observe them in peace.

Naruto was a Jonin now, and one of the top Jonin in his Village, Konohagakure. He had taken first watch because he simply wanted to watch as the star light up the sky one by one until the sky was filled up with them.

It made him appreciate the small things in life when life gets complicated.

He let out a yawn since it had been two hours ago since his watch started and stood up from the branch he was seating on to stretch…

_Boom!_

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, alert.

He was looking out toward the distance. He was sure he heard something…almost like an explosion of some kind….

_Boom!_

_What could it be, _he thought.

He put his fingers in a cross seal.

"**Shadow Clone technique,"**

Three clones popped into existence around him.

"Find out where the noise comes from," he said, "When you find out what it is dispel."

The three clones nodded at him before disappearing in a blur of movements. He stood there waiting for the intel that the Clones will send back to him and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the coming of the memories that he was about to get.

Then they started to come and they caused him to snap his eyes open in disbelief.

_W…What the hell was that?_

He shook his head slightly.

_They're just a couple of kilometers North, that's on the border by the Valley of the End, _he thought.

He jumped from where he was landing right in the middle of his camp and approached the small tent that Sakura had set up to rest.

"Sakura-chan," he said.

The girl looked up toward him.

"What is it Naruto? Is it my shift yet?"

"No," Naruto said, "But there is something you have to see."

Sakura stood up.

"What?"

"Just come on," Naruto told her.

The girl pulled on her blue sandals before following after Naruto. The duo continued to jump from tree to tree as they approached the location that the clones had shown Naruto. As they came closer they noticed smoke rising from the grounds and some trees where cut down.

"What on earth…" Sakura murmured.

The two landed on the ground.

"This doesn't look like a battle scene at all," Sakura said, her green eyes going everywhere, "The tracks are all wrong."

"That's because it wasn't a ninja," Naruto told her.

Sakura looked up seeing that Naruto was standing a little farther away from her, and the girl approached, looking down toward where Naruto was watching.

Her green eyes widened slightly.

They were someone down there in the hole, but was wearing clothes unlike she had never seen before. It was all skintight, but from the shape of the person, it was a woman no doubt. They had lines of lights upon it but the light was diming a little the person was turned on her side. Her face was not visible for the helmet she was wearing was all black, shearing the same lights as the woman's outfit.

"Is she…?" Sakura started.

"She's still alive," Naruto told her, approaching.

He approached the woman before kneeling beside her and turned her over. His eyes quickly found why the woman was unconscious. There was a hole upon her suit and some kind of silver liquid was leaking from it.

He can smell it…but, it couldn't be…

"What is that?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know," Naruto answered her, "But…it smells like…"

"Like what?"

"Like _blood_," Naruto told her.

Sakura eyebrows shots up in her hairline whether in surprise or in shock, Naruto didn't know but he didn't found out for the unknown woman's head turned slightly catching their attention. Naruto didn't know but he felt like the woman was looking straight at him.

He saw her hand trembling as she tries to touch him.

"_Kahl…Ela," _

Then the helmet rolled sideway as the hand fall down again.

Naruto might not have understood the language, but he knew what she meant.

"She's hurt badly," he said, "You might want to heal her."

Sakura nodded.

"But not here," she said, "Based on the location, we don't know what attacked her so we might want to move her."

Naruto nodded and put her arm underneath the woman gently lifting her, hearing her let out a soft gasp of pain at the movement. Then both of him and Sakura jumped, moving away from the disaster scene and all the while he kept thinking.

_Where does she come from?_

__**And so ends the first chapter. Just to give you a nugde of what to expect. Let me hear it in your reviews if you want to read more.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter here. Enjoy**

Two

The two Konoha ninjas arrived back at their camps and Naruto had decided to send some clones out to keep guard while both he and Sakura worked upon the mysterious woman.

"She's not from any of the other villages that much I know," Sakura said, "But I still don't get how her…blood is…_silver_."

"Could it be some experiment?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glanced up at him.

"I know what you're thinking but experiments doesn't change to blood to silver," the girl said, "It may change the blood to purple in some cases but the subject had to had gone through some intense things. No, I know enough that this woman had not being experimented on."

Naruto nodded but stayed silent.

Sakura had put some of the blood in a flask she had taken out of her pouch.

"But I'm taking some blood, for when we head back to the Village I can do some test on it," she said.

Sakura then started to pull off the clothes but it couldn't come off.

"What is it?"

"It's not coming off," Sakura said surprised, "It's like…the thing is part of her skin or something."

"Just stop the bleeding," Naruto told her, "We'll take care of the rest later."

Sakura nodded.

Her hands started to glow the greenish color they always go when she used her medical jutsu. After a few moments, she pulled her hands off.

"It's not working."

"Huh?"

"It's supposed to start healing the skin, but it's not doing anything," Sakura told him.

"Maybe you're not doing it right?" Naruto offered.

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay that was the wrong thing to say," he quickly said.

Sakura refocused on her works and simply decided tied some bandages around the woman's waist to stop the bleeding. When she finished, the pink haired medic looked up at him.

"What do we do with her?" she asked.

"We wait for her to wake up," Naruto told her.

Sakura looked scandalized at the decision.

"That could get in the way of our mission you know."

The blond sighed a little.

"We'll just help her get back on her feet and then send her on her way," Naruto told her, "She might be waking up tomorrow so, you go back to sleep. I still have an hour till your shift."

Sakura nodded.

"Not like I'm going to sleep anyway with what had happened," she said.

"Good night," he said.

Sakura walked back into the tent leaving the mysterious woman lying by the fire. Naruto seated by the tree observing her quite thoughtfully. He was curious as to whom that woman really is, but the helmet she was wearing was making that difficult to see her face.

But why didn't Sakura's healing jutsu work upon the woman? He would have thought that it will work but why didn't it work?

But now that he was observing her carefully, Naruto noticed that the woman wasn't wearing any sign of any village. He was pretty familiar with the other Hidden Villages ninja gears and that woman wasn't wearing anything like that, and he was sure she wasn't a civilian.

_So who could she be working for? _He thought, _could she be for some organization that we aren't aware of?_

Thinking of organization brought dark memories of the Akatsuki, which were a group of S-ranked criminals that were hunting people like him. People who had tailed beasts sealed within them.

Time passed slowly around him, as the sound of the creatures of the night echoed around him. Then a sound drew his attention, toward the unknown woman.

The light upon the woman's outfit was shining brightly right now and her hand was moving a little and the helmet covered face was moving from one side to another. Not wanting to startle her, Naruto stayed where he was thought one of his hands had made his way toward his kunai pouch.

Then the woman seated up slowly letting out a soft hiss of pain putting a hand against where Sakura had tied the bandages. Naruto saw the helmet turn down toward the bandage and she simply observed them, her hand softly caressing them.

Then she pulled them off, showing the side that was bleeding and in front of Naruto's shocked blue eyes, the black outfit she was wearing closed up, covering the wound.

_Is this an ability of some kind? _ He thought.

Then the woman glanced around herself taking in her location and it wasn't long before her attention found him seating against the tree. She observed him for a few moments, and Naruto's eyes narrowed trying to see through the darkness of the helmet but it was no use.

"_E'la Therelu,"_

Naruto blinked in confusion.

_Er…what?_

She stood up from her seating position and Naruto stood up also. He saw that she was about Sakura's height, and she put her hand on the side of her waist before quickly looking down.

"_Ruan, Kriga Sehry u," _she said.

Naruto didn't know what the hell the woman was saying for he had never heard a language like that before unlike the common tongue that the Elemental Nations spoke. Then she pressed something on her wrist.

A soft buzzing sound filled the air before it stopped again.

"_Ah, Ruan."_

She turned toward him again.

"_Ine imeial du duin la puch?" _ she asked.

"Er…I can't understand you," Naruto told her.

She must have understood what he meant for she crossed her arms, thinking. While she was doing this, Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"Naruto," he said, pointing at himself.

That drew the woman's attention.

"Naruto," he said repeating the movement.

She must have understood.

"T'Shia," she said, putting a hand against her chest.

_Okay now we're getting somewhere, _he thought.

Naruto decided to move thing's further.

"Where are you from?"

T'Shia leaned her head sideway, meaning she probably didn't understand what he meant.

_Oh boy, I'm never missing charade nights with Kiba and the guys ever again, _Naruto thought.

"Me…Konoha," Naruto said, tapping the symbol on his headband.

T'Shia then pointed straight toward the sky.

"_Ithca,"_ she said.

Naruto stared at the star filled sky then back toward her.

_Is she serious?_

"You're from the sky?"

"_Ithca ameah," _T'Shia said again, "_Mainc Aiback Uinc."_

Naruto couldn't understand any of what she just said off course, but T'Shia didn't seem to be waiting for an answer for she approached him and Naruto instantly pulled out a kunai knife. T'Shia stopped in her advance and then raised her arms in surrender.

"_Iha Nei Luim."_

She approached closer to him until she was standing three foot away from him. Her fingered hand, Naruto just realized, holds four fingers instead of five…

_Holy…_

Then her hand touched his, the one that hold the kunai and Naruto feel something ran through his body almost like an electrical shot. Then he felt his body feeling like lead and falling down on the ground and the soft arm taking hold of him.

_W…What did she do?_

Before he lost consciousness, all he saw was the dark helmet hovering above him, before everything was succumbed into darkness and he heard T'Shia's voice speaking to him.

"_Tha Shicu Naruto,"_

__**Yeah, that is what is going to happen.**

**Hope that was good. The Alien's thing are going to be influenced by familiar thing such as Mass Effect and Star Wars. It those two things that had inspired me to write this story anyway. So don't flame if you see something that are familiar with either great franchises.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys a short chapter sorry.**

THREE

"Naruto, _Naruto,"_

He groaned a little before opening his eyes.

Sakura was above him right now, her green eyes wide, showing worry and fear.

"I'm fine," he said, standing up.

It was still nighttimes still so he might be out for at least a few minutes.

"How did that happen?" Sakura asked him, pulling him up.

Naruto shook his head a little. He felt like he was just waking up from a long night sleep.

"She woke up," he said.

Sakura looked at him.

"That woman," she said, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Naruto told her, "I tried to talk to her…learned her name though, other than that…"

"But…Naruto," Sakura said, "She was bleeding badly when we found her. A normal person would be still out like a light…"

"I don't think she was a normal person Sakura," he said.

The pink haired girl seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto thought back to how the wound had simply disappeared in front of his eyes and the strange language that T'Shia had been using to talk, and the way she had reacted to the bandages…it was like everything about her was…_foreign._

"Naruto," Sakura said tentatively.

The young shinobi turned toward her.

"I don't know what she was Sakura," he said, "But she wasn't human…not by a long shot."

Sakura watched him for a while before looking back toward the surrounding forest.

"You don't think your clones might catch her?"

He shook his head.

"They were dispelled when she put me to sleep," he said, crossing his arm, "But, I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon."

Sakura glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

Naruto looked up toward the stars above him but didn't answer.

_From the stars, _he thought, thinking back to when T'Shia had pointed toward them.

Their patrol mission went fine the next couple of days and neither of them had caught sight of the mysterious woman they had helped. The duo returned to the Village the following week, and the two were now standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage was the most powerful ninja in the entire Village of Konoha and was the leading figure that will represent the village during trying times and was always looked up to be a hero in the past. Well, at least that's how it went.

Lady Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage as she sat behind the desk working on something when the two walked inside.

"Naruto, Sakura," she said, "So the patrol is finally over, I suppose it went without any troubles."

"No trouble Lady Tsunade," Sakura said.

Tsunade observed the both of them with her brown eyes before nodding.

"Now Sakura, you can go back to the Hospital," she said, "I believe you have some unfinished work to do here."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," she said.

"Now Naruto, I believe you have an apprentice waiting for your return," she said.

The blond nodded.

"Your payments will be sent to your guys accounts now get out of here you two," she said.

The two bowed to her before walking out of the office.

Once in the corridor, Sakura glanced at him.

"Is it okay not to tell her about…?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura, it wasn't related to the mission at all," he said, "It's not like anyone is going to believe us anyway. It was just a simple chance encounter."

The pink haired girl nodded.

"Maybe," she said, "Well I'm going to the hospital okay…see ya."

Naruto watched walk away from him and he stood there looking down at his hand, the same hand that T'Shia had touched him and he can still feel the electric currents running through him. Closing it into a fist, he looked up toward the sky.

"_Naruto-sensei?"_

He blinked before looking back down toward the voice, finding his young apprentice there, waving at him.

He smirked before walking forward.

"Say, did you miss me?"

* * *

**Somewhere…**

The young helmet figure that Naruto had helped was seating against forest floor. She hadn't expected her mission to go so badly. After putting the organic to sleep, she had walked back to where she had landed and had found her saber there, but she had lost her ship and lost contact with the Order now that her communicator was broken.

Then the figure took a seat upon the ground…

**SYSTEM REBOOT INITIALYZED…..**

* * *

**I'll update the following chapter next so don't fret.**

**Jacques 0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter enjoy and T'Shia's outfit is similar to the Tron Legacy grid outfit if you want to visualize it.**

FOUR

**Six months earlier…**

She was running through the large desolated planes. The person was dressed in a tight body suit with light running all over it which was shining a bright blue color. She was wearing a helmet as she looked around herself, holding her gun at the ready for any surprise attacks that she knew where coming.

Then she saw it, the large insect like creatures approaching toward her and the person raised her gun and fired blast toward her opponents burning holes through their metallic body before it falls down. Then from behind her a large figure raised its hand getting ready to stab her with his glowing red saber…

When an electrical surge exploded from within the woman's body sending it flying backward. The helmet turned toward the fallen mechanical figure as she pulled out her own saber. It was glowing blue in color and she stabbed it straight through it, effectively shutting it down.

Then before she does anything else, a hologram appeared beside her.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"_We are now arriving at Planet Zion," _the hologram said.

"Thanks, you can end the simulation now," the helmet wearing woman said.

All around her the location she was in started to disappear until she was simply standing in a white room with her saber in hands. Then the blue light disappeared as she put the hilt against her side and she walked out of it.

She makes her way all the way to the cockpit, taking a seat in the pilot's chair. In front of her, was the large planet known as Zion.

Zion was the main Headquarters of the Order, the organization she serve. The helmet woman pressed a few buttons and the automated voice said, "_Auto Pilot override activated."_

She took hold of the controls and said.

"Patch me through Zion control."

"_Acknowledged."_

She didn't have to wait long before another voice, a male this time came in the contact.

"_This is Zion Control."_

"Zion control this is the _Deliverance _returning from mission H21504," she said.

"_Deliverance_," the male said, "_You are cleared for docking at Gate 258."_

"Noted Zion control," she said.

The woman flew into the Planet's atmosphere. Zion was the most advanced planet in the entire Galaxy. Thanks to the technology delivered by the Staeds, one of the most technological race in the galaxy beside Zion. Being the first race to ever space traveled, the Steads decided to share the technology that they have and then in a few thousand of years, the other planets started to enter the space coalition by visiting other Planets and then that had caused the birth of the Order.

The first Order had been completely of Staeds considering that it was their technology that had caused this burst of technological advancement for the species of the many worlds. But as many would have, there is always trouble within the galaxy and then to combat this threat the Knight's Order was born.

The Knights were the Order's sword. Trained in many arts of battles, the Knights went to many places within the Order's protection to settle orders and eliminate any threats that threatened the peace.

Arriving at the assigned dock, the woman landed her craft there.

"I'm heading out to hand some reports," she said.

"_Of course."_

She left the cockpit and walked straight for the entrance of the ship before pressing some buttons upon her wrist. Then a robe appeared over her body, covering her entirely and then the platform she was standing on lowered down.

The woman was wearing her helmet as looked around herself before stepping forward, her dark robe flowing around her as she walked.

"You have finally returned T'Shia?"

She turned her head toward the voice. A red skinned male was there with an elongated cranium, his eyes were wide enough to be dinner plates and he was smirking slightly as his robe flew beside him as he approached.

"Do you make it a habit of always being here when I come back from a mission?" T'Shia asked him.

"Is that how you treat a friend from the old Training days?" he said.

"Do you require something from me Suali?" she asked sighing.

"I am to take you to the Order," he said, "They have been new advancements during the strange cases of the Zhan movements."

T'Shia sighed a little.

The Zhan were the enemies of the Order. They had their own soldiers trained to fight against Knights, like she and Suali were.

"What have the Order found?"

"Master T'Ul believes that the Zhan are looking for something," Suali told her, "But what could it be, they have no idea, but it had something to do with a Planet in the Unknown System."

The Unknown System is a large unexplored side of the galaxy that wasn't under the Protection of the Order. It was one of place that the Zhan usually stayed to be out of the Order's radar. The Planets in the Unknown System are the ones that still wasn't part of anything. The reach of the Order hadn't arrived that far yet. Some of the races there haven't begun to travel into space yet.

T'Shia had traveled there before and she still remembers the organics she had seen there. She had been amazed with it seeing how underdeveloped they are and yet…

"Something on your mind?"

T'Shia shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Suali didn't pursue as they arrived at their destination.

The Zion Order Headquarters.

It was one of largest building in the entire Planet, beautifully decorated in a mix of designs of the Races that made the Order. The duo walked through the large entrance seeing other Knights around them, receiving bows of respect from the young ones still in training.

They continued their trek toward the Elevator and took it heading straight for the top of the building.

"You're going to meet the Order with your helmet on?" Suali said, with a touch of amusement in his voice.

T'Shia sighed.

"No I will not," she said.

The door in front of them slid open showing the hallway that lead toward the Order's chamber. They walked through it and when they approached the large door, T'Shia helmet was opened in the middle before the side simply retransformed back until it disappeared underneath the collar.

"I am always amazed that you have such a beautiful face underneath that mask of mystery you're always wearing."

T'Shia didn't say anything as the two doors opened, giving into the room of the Order but Suali stayed outside after all, he wasn't summoned.

"Welcome back, T'Shia," T'Ul said.

T'Ul had silver hair and eyes, with a pale skin showing some metal on the side of his face. He was dressed in yellow robes with his four fingered hands joined together. He was of the same race as T'Shia, the Staeds.

"Masters," T'Shia said, giving them a bow.

Beside T'Ul was the only female organic from the Salaris species. They are a one gender race, with feminine features upon them. She had lines upon her faces, her species rite of passage into adulthood.

The third one however was from the ice world. It was all blue since the body was used to the cold weather from his world. He had icicle like hair and eyes wide speaking in a hissy sort of voice.

"We've received your mission report," he said, hissing a little, "You have done well for the Order, Knight T'Shia."

"Thank you Master Ghrus," T'Shia said, "But I'm feeling that this is not the reason you've brought me here."

"Indeed is it not," T'Ul said, his voice emotionless as always, "We've received intels on the Zhan movement in the Unknown System. They seem to have plans for one of the Planet there."

T'Shia simply blinked.

"Which one?"

The hologram appeared in front of T'Shia showing the Planet and T'Shia feel her own eyes narrow a little. The Planet looked unlike any Planet she had ever seen before, and she had seen some strange planets before.

"Do we know what kind of species inhabits this world?" T'Shia asked.

"No," the Salaris said shaking her head, "The data upon this world is incomplete. None of our Knights have ever traveled this far into the Unknown System before."

T'Shia sighed softly.

"What must I do?"

"Your mission is to observe and report," Master T'Ul spoke to her, "We are still ignoring what kind of species that lives there or if the Zhan have bases there at all."

"Knight T'Shia," Master Ghrus said, hissing softly, "This could be a crucial moment of First Contact with this World. The Zhan might be looking to colonize this world, and if it the case, you must make sure that the Planet will accept the Protection of the Order, for if they refuse, we might not be able to help them."

**Just a little flashback chapter here on how our mysterious woman, had come to arrive on the Elemental Nation's Planet. I'm not giving her a description yet until she met Naruto face to face...and they will meet but not yet...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fic. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Now Enjoy**

FIVE

**Four months ago…**

It took her some time to travel to the Planet since the Order had decided to send her in this solo mission, after all, it had simply being observe and report. Upon her arrival, she had been afraid that the Planet had seen her somehow so she had put on the cloaking device on to hide her ship from their scanner.

T'Shia whirled the chair around and said.

"Bring up the Planet's scan that we had done," she said.

Her A.I. companion, Aila, voice answered her.

"_Of course," _

The blue hologram of the planet appeared in front of her, and T'Shia seated there, wearing her helmet once again, as she observe the hologram in front of her.

"What can you tell me from the scans?"

"_The Planet body of water is 75 percent than the other 30 percent make the lands. It is classed as a Level A planet."_

T'Shia nodded at this.

"Anything else."

"_The species are organics probably still a young species compared to the rest of the galaxy. They have a wide variety of fauna and sauna unlike the other Planets in my data banks. It has perfect weather conditions, of both warmth and cold. Their technology however still remains unknowns."_

"Any Zhan detected in the area?"

"_It appears as if the Zhan species has not yet reached the Planet," _Alia told her, "_We are the first to be in its orbit…but also, I have detected some strange energy readings from the Planet."_

That caused T'Shia to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"_I cannot explain it, I need more data," _Aila said.

T'Shia sighed.

"Does it come from the species that inhabit it?"

"_Hard to say," _the A.I. answered her as if she was thinking about it.

T'Shia frowned a little.

_Could this strange energy be what the Zhan are after? _She thought, _Could it be why they are interested in this Planet?_

The Knight didn't like this at all.

"I'll make a report to the Order about this," she said, "Continue with the scanning."

"_Of course."_

* * *

T'Shia was now standing in front of a hologram of the Order. She had just finished with the report upon what Alia had found during the scan.

"_A strange energy reading?" _Master T'Ul said, his holoform frowning.

"_As the A.I. figured out more?" _The Salaris asked, curiously.

"She can't scan it," T'Shia said, "She will need more data of the Planet itself."

"_Could this strange energy be what the Zhan are after?" _Master Ghrus hissed.

"I have also debated upon that," T'Shia said, "What shall I do now Masters? Should I initiate First Contact?"

"_We do not know much about the Planet nor it's species to do such act Knight T'Shia," _the Salaris said, "_We must discuss it with the Senators about joining a new Planet and races into the Order…"_

"Masters, if I may?" T'Shia spoke.

"_You have something to add Knight T'Shia?" _

"This Planet doesn't have to join our Order," she said, "As does many of the Planets in the Galaxy. They could accept our protection from the time being before they decided if they want to join our Order or not."

The Order seemed to consider the idea.

"_This might be a good idea," _the Salaris said, "_They are Planets around the Galaxy that only accepted our protection. You have raised an excellent point Knight T'Shia, we will discuss the next plan so far. Continue with your observe and report mission."_

"Of course Masters," T'Shia said.

"_Update us with any more information about that unusual energy," _Master T'Ul said, "_If this is what the Zhan are after, you must gather as much info about them as you can."_

"Of course Master T'Ul."

"_End of Transmission."_

The three holoform disappeared.

* * *

**Two months ago…**

"So are the observatory Drones ready to work?" T'Shia asked.

"_They are all in perfect conditions," _Aila said to her.

"We will need few pictures about the Planet's organics," T'Shia told her, "Send the Drones out."

The small drones flew out of the craft and flew through the air and entering the Planet's atmosphere. T'Shia walked back toward the cockpit.

Not once she had seen any Zhan's ship out there. If they had been really interested in the Planet as the Order had made it seems, shouldn't she be seeing some of them right now?

"Aila, do we have any Zhan ship in the vicinity?"

"_None of them detected through my scanner," _the A.I. told her.

"I'm going into my pod," T'Shia said, "Wake me up if anything happens okay?"

"_Of course,"_

* * *

T'Shia was woken up by a beeping sound. Groaning a little she blinked slightly opening her eyes.

"Something the matter Alia?"

"_I've lost contact with one of the Drones," _The A.I. spoke.

T'Shia quickly stepped out of the pod before quickly running toward the cockpit.

"What happened?" she asked.

"_The Drone signal had simply disappeared," _The A.I. said to her.

"What could have caused it?" she asked.

"_A circuit that had malfunctioned or it could have been overloaded with power," _the A.I. said.

T'Shia sighed.

"Recall back the other Droids," she said.

"_Of course," _The A.I. told her.

* * *

**One Day ago…**

"_T'Shia, you have an oncoming call from Master T'Ul," _The A.I told her.

The young woman who was in the middle of her practice paused in what she was doing. She turned toward the holoform of the A.I that had suddenly popped in.

"I'll take the call then," she said.

Deactivating her blue saber, T'Shia attached the hilt at her waist before walking toward the com room. She pressed the button and the holoform of Master T'Ul appeared right in front of her.

"_We have lost contact with our mole," _he said.

T'Shia blinked.

"A mole?" she said, "I didn't know we had one."

"_He was the one who give us the Intel about the Zhan interest in this new Planet you've been scouting so far," _Master T'Ul said, "_He was supposed to radio in a couple of days ago, but it had missed. We can only assume the worst."_

"If he was discovered, there is a chance that they knew of my position upon this Planet?" T'Shia said.

"_They would suspect a Knight would be involved," _Master T'Ul said to her, "_We will have to advance the plan to First Contact Stage. But be ready for anything, the Zhan might be going as far as colonizing this world. If they are after the strange energy that you reported to us, you must alert the Planet at once."_

"Would I be getting reinforcement for this?" T'Shia asked him.

"_Commander Salik will be notified and he and his fleet into the System, "_Master T'Ul said to her_,"Stay on your guard Knight T'Shia, we don't know how many they will be sending."_

"Of course Master," T'Shia said.

The holoform disappeared.

And they did come after all.

On the very next day, T'Shia had set her small ship's entire defense on when the alarm started to blare around her. She quickly ran toward the cockpit.

"Aila what is it?" she said.

"_We have an inbound Zhan ship," _Aila said, "_and they are looking upon us."_

"We still have our cloak on?" T'Shia said, taking the seat.

"_Negative upon that T'Shia," _the A.I said, "_They have unleashed some sort of pulse device that brought down our shields."_

"How did the Zhan come up with such things?" T'Shia said.

"_Incoming attacks," _Aila warned her.

The ship shook as the blast slammed upon it and T'Shia grunted slightly as she holds upon her seat.

"How are the damages?"

"_Their weapons are powerful," _Aila said, "_Another hit like that will completely eradicate the ship and you."_

"Bring the ship closer to the Planet's atmosphere," T'Shia said, "I will have to jump out and when you're done with that, download yourself into my suit."

"_Acknowledged."_

T'Shia quickly put in controls of the ship causing it to fire back nonstop toward the Zhan fighter who was at least twice larger than her ship. When she was done with the controls she quickly ran towards where the platform was and placed her helmet on.

"_We are now near the atmosphere of the Planet, downloading now begins," _Aila started.

"A little faster would be nice," T'Shia told her.

Quickly pressing control, the platform of the ship opened giving out into space and T'Shia was looking down at the Planet below her with the soft blue glow around it. All the while she had been observing it, she was always taken aback at how mysterious it looked from a space traveler look. Never before she had seen a planet with that glow upon it…

"_Download complete Knight T'Shia," _Aila told her.

Without waiting another world, T'Shia jumped into the open space in front of her.

"_The Planet gravitational pull is drawing us toward it," _Aila noted.

T'Shia smirked.

"That's what I was hoping for."

Suddenly an explosion told her that her ship was no more and before she could turn around, something…a laser probably hit her through causing her to let out a gasp of pain…

"_Activating shield," _Aila spoke, and T'Shia thought she heard a slight panic in her voice.

But T'Shia couldn't not remember much after being shot. For the next thing she knew when opened her eyes, she was staring into a young face with blond hair and the strangest eyes she ever seen before. She didn't know why, but something in the gaze the organic was giving her, it promised her safety…

"Help…me," she started to say but she passed out.

**Yeah, now we are up to date. Hope you have enjoyed and by the way this is my first Sci-Fi fic so sorry if i get anything wrong.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter update guys.**

**Enjoy and review please**

SIX

**Present Time**

**SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETED...ALL MOTOR FUNCTION ACTIVATED.**

T'Shia opened her eyes, looking down upon herself. Her previously white colored circuits were now a pale blue. That would mean that it was completed.

"Alia?"

"_I am here T'Shia," _the A.I. spoke within her mind.

"Are you all set?" she asked.

"_I have downloaded myself into your main system…it is more than I expected," _Alia told her, "_I have only limited function unlike aboard_ the Deliverance, _but I am still able to help."_

"Great," T'Shia said, standing up, her robe appearing around her body.

"_I have also taken something from the organic that had found us," _the A.I. said to her.

T'Shia blinked.

"What is it?"

"_Blood," _Alia said, "_To learn multiple languages the Steads used the DNA of the species they had found so that they can unlock genes memories. During the Reboot shutdown, I have downloaded the language in the 75 other languages that you have in memory."_

T'Shia found herself smirking a little.

"You have outdone yourself Alia," she said.

"_I have only done what's necessary for the mission to succeed," _Alia answered her, "_It will make communication easier unlike the first encounter."_

"Do you still have the data from the drones?" T'Shia asked her.

"_They are within my memory banks," _Alia told her.

T'Shia remembered the blonde organic that had found her and the words that he had said to her.

"Konoha," she murmured.

The name sound foreign to her and she also remembers the strange symbol that he was wearing on his forehead.

"Alia, I want you to match the data from the drones with the symbol that I have in memory_,"_ she said.

"_Of course," _Alia told her, "_One moment please."_

T'Shia simply stood there waiting for the A.I. to complete its work.

"_I have found that a larger majority of the symbol in a large village south of us from here," _Alia told her, "How far?"

"_If we travel on foot it should be a three days walk," _Alia told her.

T'Shia nodded.

"Then I will head there," she said, "They must be one of the leading Village of this Planet. They must be warned of the Zhan threat."

Then T'Shia set off to her walk.

* * *

**Planet Zion**

A young Knight walked into the Council chambers. He had green skin and was dressed in trainee's robes.

"Council members," he said, "I come with grave news."

"Speak young one," Master T'Ul said.

"We have lost contact with Knight T'Shia," he said.

T'Ul exchanged glance with his two other Council members.

"Thank you for this news young trainee," T'Ul said.

The young one bowed before leaving the room.

"The Zhan must have arrived sooner than I expected," T'Ul said, "I have spoken with her about the mole simply a day ago."

"We must send out forces," the Salaris, Evlia said, "If what Knight T'Shia had reported about the Planet is truth, and the Zhan are after that strange energy, they must not get to it."

T'Ul pressed a button upon the pad in front of him. He didn't have to wait long for a holoform of a man appeared. It had tentacles running down his back as hair as his two wide eyes seemed to be surprised at the call.

"_Council Order of Zion_," he said, "_An honor to hear from you again."_

"Commander Salik," T'Ul said, "We have an urgent matter we would like to discuss with you."

"_Do you require my assistance?"_

"The Zhan have started to move against a new Planet in the Unknown System," T'Ul said, "based upon data that we have gathered it would seem that the Planet hold an mysterious energy that the Zhan are interested in."

"_That can't be good," _Commander Salik said, "_If something interests the Zhan, it could have something to do with turning the tide of the war against us."_

"That is what we fear also," Evlia said, "We would like to send you and your fleet to stop them from getting to it."

"_My fleet is far from the Unknown System," _Commander Salik said, "_It will take me a few days to get to it…at SOL speed."_

"We will send a Knight to intercept your fleet," Evlia said.

"_A Knight might change the tide of the upcoming battle," _Commander Salik said, "_But don't you already have a Knight stationed there?"_

"We've lost contact with Knight T'Shia," T'Ul said, "We can only assume to worst, but thanks to her, we have the intelligence about the strange energy that the Zhan are interested in."

"_If she is dead, we will give her a Knight's funeral," _Commander Salik told her, "_Her work and dedication to our cause will not be forgotten. I will send out my fleet immediately."_

"May the blessing of your peoples guide you Commander," Evlia said to him.

"_Thank you," _The Commander said and his holoform disappeared.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Sakura Haruno was arriving at her office. She had been curious about the strange silver blood that she had found from the mysterious woman had she and Naruto had found. She had never seen blood like this before and also her medical born curiosity wanted to analyze it.

Pulling out the small vial into which she had into which she had put the blood into. It was still bright silver as it had been the other night and she quickly dabbed some upon a tablet and put it under the microscope.

Then she looked down to it and putting and focusing the image so that she can see it clearly…

Then her eyes widened.

_What on earth?_

She was used to see blood under the microscope but what she was seeing right now wasn't remotely close to what blood supposed to look like. It was like she can see things moving within the metal liquid around them…

_What on earth am I looking at? Is it really blood?_

Sakura pulled her eyes from the tube she was looking at frowning.

_Naruto may have been right, _she thought, _that person might not have been a person at all._

She glanced back down upon the silver blood in the vial.

_If she isn't human, than what on earth was she?_

The pink haired medic ninja returned her gaze toward the strange 'blood' again.

_Maybe If I analyze this, I should get results, _she thought.

She quickly took an empty file before looking down upon the empty place where name was and wrote.

_Anomaly_

She quickly started to write upon it.

_The Anomaly was unlike anything ever come across before and the blood is even stranger than the Anomaly itself. First contact was that the subject was wounded and I was able to draw some blood from it for further examination but to my companion's story, the Anomaly had healed from a wound that it will take most Jonin at least three weeks before they could even walk, but she had healed from the wound in just two hours or less…_

_The blood was unlike anything I've ever seen before. It was like the cells were still moving; working as if it was in the body itself and had congealed. I will still continue my observation and hope to study this new piece of discovery. _

_My companion had told me that it wasn't human…and after examining the blood, I'm inclined to agree with him._

Putting the pen down, Sakura looked at what she was written, satisfied with it.

_Physical Appearance: None could be made for the Anomaly was wearing some kind of mask to hide the face. But The Anomaly was dressed into a black skintight outfit with strange white lines running through it. The outfit itself was attached to the skin…it makes me wonder if it really was the skin. _

_No other physical description could be made_

Sakura sighed softly.

_I still think it's a bad idea not to tell Lady Tsunade about it, _she thought, _But Naruto was in charge of that mission…and I trust his decision. It hadn't led us astray for now…I'm not about to betray that._

* * *

**The Planet's space.**

"We may have taken down the craft, but the fact remains that the Order is aware of our interest in this Planet," the Zhan in the Shadow said, "We might have to move forward with our plans."

"What is your orders sir?" a Zhan soldier said.

"Send out the Fighters," he said, "Let's send a healthy dose of fear into the heart of this organic race. Maybe then we will find out the strange energies that we have been monitoring."

"Yes My Lord," The Zhan said before moving out.

From the Zhan cruiser, three small ships flew out heading straight toward the Planet.

* * *

**So this chapter ends here. The Zhans are on the move...Sakura is conducting research and T'Shia is on her way to Konoha..**

**What will happen next?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, long time since i updated but here you you guys go.**

**Enjoy**

Seven

Three small ships flew above the skies of the Elemental Countries. They've going fast, each of them taking a direction and one of them was flying straight for the Village of Konohagakure.

* * *

Naruto was coming out of his house.

It was a new morning into the village he loves. Dressed in his favorite orange color, he decided to walk straight toward the Hokage Tower. He had wanted to go ask for a new mission instead of the border patrol that he was being sent to for the past week.

Thinking of his last couple of missions brought back the memory of the strange woman he had found the other day. The woman had been on his mind for the past hours and even when he was training with his apprentice, even though he had tried to forget about it, he had found that his mind keeps returning toward the strange woman…

_T'Shia._

Why is it that was bothering him? Why is it that he couldn't keep his mind off of that woman?

_Maybe some ramen will keep my mind clear, _he thought.

The blonde ninja walked straight toward his favorite ramen stand. Ichikaru's Ramen was open by the time he arrived and it always brought a smile to his face every time he saw it. He entered the stand and took his usual seat.

"Hey there Naruto," a voice said.

The ninja smiled.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto saluted.

Ayame was much older now and she had being running the restaurant by herself in the morning and her father joins her around noon.

"The usual?"

Naruto simply nodded.

He stayed seated there waiting for his miso ramen to finish cooking. When Ayame put the bowl in front of him he saluted it and started to eat. Then he looked up at the woman behind the counter. He could talk to Ayame about things he could never talk to Sakura or any of the other peoples about.

"Ayame…can I talk to you about something?" he said.

"You're not going to tell me you love me now," Ayame teased him.

Naruto let out a chuckle.

"That will be like going out with my sister," he told her.

The young woman approached him and leaned upon the counter.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto sighed.

"In my last mission I came across someone," he said, "I don't know…it was like everything was so…_foreign_ and yet, something about that person grabbed my attention."

"Is it a girl?"

Naruto looked at her, confused.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Just answer my question Naruto."

The blond sighed.

"Yes."

The woman's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sound like you has got a small crush."

Naruto looked scandalized.

"_What_? You're not serious?"

Ayame shrugged.

"That's how it sounds like," she said.

Naruto frowned.

"I don't know…I didn't even see her face," he said, "How is it that I have a crush on her? There is a chance that I will never see her again."

Ayame laughed.

"You sound as if you're disappointed."

"Let me finish my meal in peace," Naruto said.

Ayame approached him.

"You never know, you guys might meet again."

Naruto looked at her.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

T'Shia continued in her walk, her robe bellowing around her. She knew that she must be nearing the village and as she walked, but she suddenly stopped turning her attention toward the sky.

_What was that noise?_

Then she saw it, a familiar ship flying above her and heading toward the same direction she is walking to.

"_Knight T'Shia, I have detected Zhan fighters in the area," _Alia's voice told her.

"I saw one of them flying right above me," T'Shia said, "and it seems it's heading straight for Konoha."

"_The Village might be in danger if the Zhan are sending a full frontal attack," _Alia said, "_This could cause some disadvantage in the First Contact occurrence."_

"I best hurry," T'Shia said, "I will use my teleportation to get there faster."

"_The use of the instant teleportation will deplete your energy…"_

"I know," T'Shia said, "But I will not let another civilization fall underneath the Zhan's control."

With that her outfit started to glow a white color as electric current started to run through them and then, she jumped forward her body disappearing into a cloud of sparks.

* * *

Naruto had just left Ichikaru when someone sighed.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Glancing up at the voice, Naruto found a man standing there, his white hair dancing slightly in the wind with one of his eyes hidden by his forehead, and the other half of his face hidden by a mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo," he greeted.

"You know," Naruto said, "This is the first time I saw you without your usual book."

Kakashi snapped his fingers.

"Ha, I knew I was forgetting something," he said.

Then out of his pouch he pulled out his familiar orange book and opening it.

"How many times have you read that book Kakashi-sensei?"

"As much as I still like it," Kakashi said his eye still on his book.

Naruto smiled.

"So, you're going to tell me why you've tracked me down?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "I've heard about the mission at the border."

"Well, the most boring mission that I have in my entire career as a ninja," Naruto said.

"Mm," Kakashi said.

Naruto glanced at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why exactly are you here Kakashi-sensei?"

Before Kakashi could answer, a loud unfamiliar noise took hold of the air around them. Both of the ninja looked up toward the sky finding something in the air, high above them.

"What _is that_?" Naruto asked.

"No idea," Kakashi said.

Then four black ball shaped thing detached themselves from the flying craft and made way toward the ground, each of them falling down with quick succession of crashing noises, even shaking the ground from where they were standing.

Both Naruto and Kakashi had launched themselves toward one of the crash site, landing on the roof of a house which was right in front of the thing that had landed. It had a large metallic shape, round and dark.

"Ever seen anything like it?" Naruto asked the man beside him.

"No," Kakashi said, "I have never seen anything like it before."

_Foreign._

Naruto felt a cold stab of something inside his gut…like something is going to happen…

A random ninja had approached the metallic shape.

"Hey don't touch it," another one said.

Then a soft metallic sound echoed around them and then the black shape started to change, transforming until it was standing up, and seven feet tall. It was humanly shaped, and two glowing red eyes observed them around him.

Then one of his hands started to transform again and it aimed it toward the ninja in front of him.

"_GET OUT OF HERE_,"

The blast that followed, turning the ninja in front of it into dust, and then following it by more blasts toward the surprised ninjas who were quickly taken down by it.

"What on earth?" Naruto said.

Explosions started to echo around the Village causing him to jump backward and noticed that around Konoha more blast were firing into the air.

_Meaning that the others have activated somehow, _he thought, _but where the hell did they come from?_

"Let's go Naruto," Kakashi told him, "Let's take it down."

The blond young man nodded.

* * *

Sakura looked up from work when she heard the explosion causing her to furrow her brow in confusion.

"What is going on out there?" she murmured.

Then she can see the rising smoke from her office window.

_The village is under attack? From who this time?_

Last time someone had done a frontal attack against the Village was when the Akatsuki was looking for Naruto, and now she can't see how someone would want to attack…

Without her even aware of it, the image of the strange woman came to surface…

"I must warn Lady Tsunade,"

* * *

"**Shadow Clone jutsu," **Naruto said putting his hand into a familiar cross shape.

The clones appeared around him before launching themselves forward heading straight toward the mechanical being. Then it started to fire from his transformed hand destroying the oncoming clones creating smokes around it.

Then Naruto appeared from the smoke, his hand holding a blue ball of chakra in his hand before launching it straight into the thing's stomach.

"**Rasengan."**

The Rasengan tore through the metallic torso sending the machine flying backward and crashing into a building.

"Well, that was easy," he said, looking at the hole.

Kakashi appeared beside him, narrowing his lone eye.

"I don't think it's over yet."

The machine walked out of the hole missing the front of his armor but walking around like it was fine. Naruto could feel his eyes widening in shock.

"How the hell did he survive the Rasengan?"

"It's not alive Naruto," Kakashi told him, "Nothing alive could have survived that blast…"

The machine's red eyes focused upon them.

"Dodge now," Kakashi said.

He didn't even have to give the order for Naruto was already moving avoiding the oncoming projectiles from their mechanical enemies.

* * *

T'Shia appeared from thin air, landing on the ground on one knee. The light upon her skintight outfit was diming a little, her robe flowing behind her and she glanced around herself. She can see smoke rising from the distance, causing her to narrow her eyes behind her helmet.

"Alia, mark all of the Fighters location," she said.

"_I have already locked upon their signature," _the A.I. spoke, "_The nearest one is just a_ _few meters_ _from here and it would seem that it is being engaged into a fight and had been damaged, and I also detect strange energy readings_."

"Similar to the one we scanned?" T'Shia asked.

"_Close but less potent."_

T'Shia nodded slightly and started to run through the streets of Konoha, passing the running civilians.

* * *

**Yeah, the trouble had arrived in Konoha.**

**So should i continue this for i haven't got any reviews yet? I'll put it on hold for a few days if i will get any reviews and if not i won't update it.**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter here. I'm glad to get reviews, and this is for you reviewers.**

**Enjoy**

Eight

T'Shia jumped during her running, higher than the houses that were baring her way before landing down upon the ground in a light crouch. Looking up she noticed a Zhan drone shooting at the peoples that were running away. A group of people dressed in green vest were engaging him and she quickly noticed that they were wearing similar symbols to the blonde organic called Naruto.

The Zhan drone turned toward the group and raised its weapon toward them and T'Shia raised a hand, launching out a full lightning blast toward the drone causing it to start to whirl and sparks were coming from the drone as it falls unto its metallic knees.

That had drew the attention of the organics that were fighting the drone all of them taken aback by her presence here.

"Who the hell is she?"

T'Shia advanced the malfunctioning drone and drew out her saber and activated it. A thin laser blade drew out of it, bright blue in color. With a swift swipe of it, she decapitates the drone as she passed him, quickly locating the other one.

"S…She just took it down like it was nothing," she heard one of them said.

She turned her head toward them.

"Go tend to your wounded," she said to them, "Your species are not prepared to deal with them."

She then jumped forward again, leaving the group to stare after her.

* * *

Naruto dodged another oncoming wave of attacks that the metallic thing had sent after him.

"Any seconds now Kakashi-sensei," he yelled.

The man in question was doing a lot of hand seals before settling upon the last one. He called out a jutsu as lightning started to appear around his hand and a sound of chirping birds. Then he launched himself forward heading straight for the side of the metallic being that was focusing its attention upon Naruto.

He then trusted the hand forward toward the same hole that Naruto had made with the Rasengan earlier, yelling out.

"**Chidori,"**

The jutsu cut straight through the metallic being side, tearing the metal and Kakashi came out from the other side, turning his head toward where the mechanical being had fell down, but it was still moving trying to get back up.

_That thing just doesn't know when to quit, _he thought.

Before he could move, something stabbed straight through the head of the metallic being…something bright blue. Blinking, Kakashi turned his attention toward the blade came from. A black robed figure was standing upon the roof of a house, the face masked by a helmet of some kind but it was all black and shining in the day light. Then the robed figure jumped from the roof, landing right beside the blade that was stabbing straight through the metallic being head.

"T'Shia,"

Kakashi glanced toward the blonde, noticing the shock in his blue eyes.

The helmet figure took hold of the blade and turned head toward Naruto.

"We meet again, Naruto of Konoha," the figure said.

_Do they know each other? _He thought.

Naruto seemed to be even more surprised.

"You…You can speak my language now?" he asked.

"Yes, I have downloaded it into my memory files," the figure answered him, "I believe it will facilitate communication…unlike our first meeting."

"Sure thing but I've got a _lot _of question to ask you at the moment," Naruto said.

"Now it would not be the time Naruto of Konoha, there is still one drone left to destroy."

With that the figure jumped toward where the other explosions were coming from, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to stare. Then the silver haired Jonin turned toward Naruto.

"You've got some explaining to do Naruto," he said, "and I swear, you make friend with the _strangest_ individuals."

The blonde nodded, smirking a little before they followed after the mysterious stranger called T'Shia.

* * *

The last drone was approaching a large red building shooting at the places around itself and quickly locating the next target. Too bad it never looked toward the sky for that's where the attack that ended it came from. A large blonde woman had come from the sky with a single punch turned the drone into a scrap metal of sparks and whirl.

The blonde woman, Lady Tsunade was cracked her knuckles a little looking at the drone down on the ground enforced hole it was in.

"I won't let whatever you are harm _my_ village," she growled.

Just earlier Sakura had come to warn her about the attacks that had been happening to the village and today was supposed to be her relaxation day also.

_That's all I asked, _Tsunade thought, _a simple break from all the work and _this _had to happen._

The Lady Fifth wasn't pleased at all.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, "You've already taken it down."

"It's nothing but metal," Tsunade said looking at the sparking thing on the ground in front of her, "Never seen anything like it before."

"A puppet?" Sakura guessed.

"I couldn't feel any chakra from it at all," Tsunade said, "And all the things that thing did. It was _more_ than a simple puppet could do."

Then someone landed right across her, dressed entirely in black robes and was holding a blue glowing blade in one hand and the face masked by a strange helmet. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She didn't see Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you the one behind this?" she said.

The blue blade had retreated into the handle and the figure put the hand back into her robe.

"No, I was not," the figure said.

_What on earth is she? _Tsunade thought, _I don't sense any chakra from her at all._

"Then who the hell are you?"

"My name is T'Shia," the figure said with a light bow, "And I have an urgent message for the leader of your species."

Tsunade frowned.

"If I arrest you," she said, "Will you come in peace?"

"I have not come for a war," T'Shia said, "But alas, war had found its way to your Planet."

Tsunade give a signal and a group of ANBU appeared around her and T'Shia raised her hands before they placed the shackles around her wrist. It was around then that Naruto and Kakashi appeared.

"Hey, Granny what are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed, "She just saves us."

Tsunade turned toward him.

"Sakura told me what had happened during the scouting mission," she said, "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Naruto shifted his gaze toward Sakura for a few moments before returning it toward the woman in front of him.

"It was not relevant to the mission at all," he said, "I thought it was a simple chance encounter."

Tsunade looked at him.

_At least he is telling the truth, _she thought.

"I want all of you in my office _now_," she said, "Sakura, you and Shizune can take care of the wounded."

"Y…Yes," Sakura said.

"Good," Tsunade said.

Kakashi, Naruto and T'Shia with two ANBU on either side of her followed the woman into the red building until they arrived into the office. Tsunade took her seat at the Hokage's chair, and the other two stood right beside T'Shia who stood in the middle staying silent.

"Alright, before we begins," she said, "How about you let us see your face. It will be hard to talk to someone when you can't see their faces."

"Most organic are the same in a way," T'Shia answered but she complied with the order.

The helmet split in the middle and showed the face that was underneath the mask.

Tsunade was taken aback by how young the face was. She had expected to see an adult but the face she was looking at was simply a woman probably Naruto's age. She had pale white skin, almost like an albino but it worked for the girl perfectly. She was beautiful with some metals showing from underneath the skin above her left eye forming a crescent moon shape around the eye entirely. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, sharing the same color as her blond white hair which was short, similar to a guy's hair and yet still hold the girlish appearance to it. Her eyes were like a gold ring of molten flames showing no emotion whatsoever, making it impossible for the Hokage to read her. The ears were pointed and it reminded her of fairy tales creatures such as Elves…causing her to smirk slightly.

"You're younger than I expected."

"Do not judge me because of my appearance," T'Shia spoke her voice sounding melodious, "I am _much_ older than I appear. By your years, it will rivals to 700 years since my creation date."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at this.

_700 years?_

"Woah," she heard Naruto said.

"Tell me," Tsunade said, "What were those things that attacked the Village?"

"They are simple machines," T'Shia said, "Designated by the Zhan themselves. They are the foot soldiers of the Zhan Forces when they are about to invade a Planet. Your entire race is in danger of being enslaved or worse killed off. This is why I must speak to your leaders about the preeminent attacks that will surely come in the next few days."

Kakashi spoke up at this.

"Are you saying that we are about to be invaded?"

T'Shia turned her head toward him.

"That is exactly what I am saying," she said.

"How should I know you're not in League with them?" Tsunade asked.

T'Shia turned her attention back toward her.

"Your caution to comply is understandable," T'Shia said, "But I can assure you I have not come to look for a war. My previous mission was to simply observe and report upon the discovery of your Planet and if possible make First Contact with your species that has yet to travel the stars. But the Zhan had destroyed my ship and leaving me stranded here upon your World with your species so I take matter in my own hands. I want to unify this world against the Zhan attack that I know will be coming soon to at least give your people a chance and buy some time before the Order which I serve arrives with reinforcement."

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead.

_All I wanted is to have some relaxation time, _she thought, _is that too much to ask._

"I'll believe your story for now," she said, "But you won't be allowed to leave the Village and will be monitored, that time I will send messages to the other Villages for a meeting with the other Kages are that clear?"

"I accept your terms," T'Shia said with a light bow.

"Good," Tsunade said.

T'Shia turned around and walked toward Naruto.

"You have some questions that you wanted me to answers has you not?"

Naruto blinked.

"Y…yeah sure," he said, "Come with me."

The two walked out of the room.

"She is telling the truth isn't she?" Kakashi said, turning his attention back toward Tsunade.

"I'm afraid she is," Tsunade told him, "We ninja never looked toward the stars as a threat. Now, a threat is coming from the stars."

"We've survived worse," Kakashi told her.

Tsunade had a dark look across her face.

"That was because we knew our enemies," she said, "Considering how many those three things that attacked today killed…we are facing an enemy unlike anything we've faced before."

**T'Shia's face is finally revealed. Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys new short update here. It's been forever since i updated this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Nine

Naruto had told the ANBU to remove the restraints that were on T'Shia's arms. He can see smoke rising from the distance from the attack that had happened. He glanced sideway toward T'Shia who was observing the surroundings, a look similar to interest crossing her face.

He didn't deny that T'Shia was a beautiful girl that much he knew but he has questions that he wants to know.

"How did you know how to speak?" he said, "When we first met, I couldn't understand anything of what you were saying."

"I have downloaded your language from your blood," T'Shia told him.

Naruto frowned a little.

"My blood?"

"Exactly," T'Shia said, "Blood have gene memories within them and my people had used this method to download the memories of the people and their language into memory. We were the first race in the Galaxy to travel the stars and using that method we were able to communicate with all the species we have encountered."

"You really _are_ an alien," Naruto said.

T'Shia nodded.

"That is the common name that was given to people who came from other Planets into others," she said.

Naruto nodded.

"So why did you knock me out?" he asked her, "You must have known that I wasn't going to do anything bad to you."

T'Shia stopped in her walk before turning toward him.

"I must apologize for that," she said, "It is a defense mechanism. Since I was damaged I have to remove all of the present threat before I reboot my system…and take care of the damage."

T'Shia shook her head a little.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said, "The technique I used to get to your Village had depleted my energy and I will need some place to rest for a while."

Naruto nodded.

"You can sleep at my house," he said.

"Will it be acceptable?" T'Shia asked him.

Naruto smiled.

"I live alone," he said, "I don't think it will be a problem."

T'Shia accepted his offer with a nod.

They walked through the street, and drew some looks considering of how T'Shia was dressed with her long black cloak covering her entire form and her pale features. Then they arrived at Naruto's apartment and entered it.

The place was a little messy considering Naruto wasn't really one for cleaning up the place, but T'Shia wasn't really looking toward that.

"Sorry about the mess," he said, looking around.

"It is better than some places I have been," T'Shia told him, "This should be acceptable."

The cloak she was wearing dissolved and left her standing in the same outfit that Naruto was familiar with, the same outfit she was wearing when he had found her and when he glanced toward where the wound had been, he saw no wound on her at all.

Then T'Shia seated upon the couch, pulling her legs beneath her.

"T'Shia, why did those guys attack us?" Naruto asked her.

T'Shia's amber eyes met his blue ones.

"I have told you why," she said.

"You're telling me that the guys who sent those machines just decided to attack us," he said, "From what I know, if someone attacks some place is because that place holds something they want."

T'Shia looked at him as if contemplating him.

"You haven't told Granny Tsunade everything," he said.

"You are right that I haven't told her everything," T'Shia told him, "But it is crucial for your species survival that I unite this world into one force to fight the Zhan if you want to survive. I have seen what they can do to species around the Galaxy."

"What about your world?" Naruto asked.

A trace of a smile worked its way upon T'Shia's lips.

"The Zhan wouldn't get near my Planet," she said, "It's one of the most advanced race…and it is thank to us that star travels is possible. It is futile to try to do so."

Naruto watched her and T'Shia stared right back.

"Now, I will rest," T'Shia told him.

Naruto nodded and still watched her waiting for her to lie down or do something of that sort but T'Shia simply closed her eyelids and her head lowered. Then she simply sat there as still as a statue.

Naruto looked at her in amazement before shaking his head.

He had never met someone as strange as the alien girl in front of him, and he had met some strange people before. He watched her face for a few more minutes wondering if she would feel sore from seating there for so long, but he can't actually say anything for he was the one to offer her the invitation.

But the ninja frowned slightly from what T'Shia had told him, or at least hadn't specifically put into words. The Zhan were after something that his world possess that much he can gather, but what it could be, he had no idea.

**Naruto is on the trail...oh well,**

**A little one on one with T'Shia Naruto had gotten.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys sorry for the long wait. had a major writer`s block with this story.**

**But enjoy.**

Ten

**Aboard the Zhan's ship**

The Zhan General walked through his ship, both of his hands behind him. He had just got the message about the destruction of the Drones that he had sent down the Planet. He was impressed that they had managed to destroy them.

_He will be pleased with the results, _he thought.

He arrived in his office and pressed a button on the monitor in front of him. Then a holoform appeared of a Zhan dressed in military clothes.

"Commander, I am reporting," he said.

"_Let me hear the good news," _The Commander said.

"The little test we have set up had been a success," the General said, with a smile, "The powerful energy we have picked up from the Planet had been used in the drone's destruction. The data we have collected from the drones had been more than satisfying."

"_How so?"_

"It would seem the energy that we have picked up is from the people themselves," the General said, "It is a fascinating subject in itself. The people of the Planet had found a way to harvest the Planet's energy as a weapon. If we control the people and force them to join our Army, with this kind of power on our side we can turn the side of the war."

"_It does sound promising," _The Commander said, "_This kind of control won't go far without the Order interfering with our plans. I will send a fleet to form a blockade to stop the forces of the Order from interfering with our invasion of this world."_

The General frowned.

"When will I expect this fleet to arrive?" he asked.

"_Soon my young General, soon," _he said.

Then he cut the communications. The General turned around and walked toward the window watching the blue Planet below.

Soon it will be theirs to control.

* * *

**Night in Konoha**

T'Shia opened her eyes and straightened herself up. The light was on in the room but she can see that night had already fallen outside. She stood up, and her robe appeared around her body. She decided to do a little reconnaissance about Naruto. She had never had much time to actually learn from the people of a Planet when she went there. It was always the mission which had been top priority and she always leave when it was over.

Now that her mission was in the hands of this Village leader, she had much time to do whatever else she might be needed and this time the young Steads walked straight toward the window. The sky was filled with stars which were twinkling softly and some clouds were passing through. The moon was in a crescent shape.

"_T'Shia, I have detected the presence of the organic known as Naruto," _Alia said in her head, "_He is not too far away from here."_

"Thank you Alia, lead me to him," she said.

"_Acknowledged," _Alia said.

T'Shia stepped out of the window and jumped, landing upon the roof across her. She moved stealthily through the darkness the roof was giving her. When she arrived at her destination, Alia spoken up.

"_He is right below us," _

T'Shia looked down toward the street and sure enough, there was Naruto who was standing along with a few other organics with him. One of them was a female, with long dark hair and pale eyes and the other was a male but he had a large dog beside him.

The trio was laughing about something, and T'Shia simply decided to observe them.

"A nice night isn't it?"

She glanced around her, her hand automatically going for her saber hilt when she noticed that it was no longer there.

_What happened to...? _

A man was standing there, with half of his face hidden. T'Shia recognized him from earlier today when she had met the woman Naruto had called Tsunade.

"A fancy weapon," he said, holding up the saber hilt, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You took me by surprise," T'Shia said, "But I didn't feel fear. My people do not feel such emotions."

"Doesn't feel emotions," he said, handing the saber back to her, "Not a good way to live."

T'Shia took the saber.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

Then she glanced back up at him.

"Your stealth skills are more advanced than I previously thought," T'Shia said, "I didn't even hear you arrive, and it take a lot of experience to sneak up on a Knight."

The silver haired man chuckled.

"Most of us here can do it," he said, "But I appreciate the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment," T'Shia said, "I was merely making an observation."

This time the man outright laughed, causing T'Shia to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't see the humor," she said.

"You're quite a girl," he said, "To be able to surprise me with your words. I can tell that you were trained to be diplomatic."

"As a Knight it is required," T'Shia said.

The man approached her and gave a glance toward the sky.

"Night like these don't come too often," he said, "I thought we will be free of war. I never believed that we will be drawn toward another one."

T'Shia didn't say anything for a while.

"As your leader did what I asked of her?"

"Lady Tsunade had contacted the other Villages," he said, "They will set up a meeting between the Five leaders tomorrow. Considering the warning that you have given her, she had no choice but to act with haste."

T'Shia nodded.

"That was what I was coming to tell you by the way," he said, "But, can I ask you a question?"

"You may," T'Shia said.

"What are you doing out there?"

"I was simply observing the World," T'Shia said, "In previous missions; I never did see the worlds that I had helped. I simply wanted to gather as much data as I could and have familiarity with it, after all, when we win the battle against the Zhan, I might return here in the future."

"Maybe you will," he said, "Well, I'm going and tell Naruto that I left some vegetable at his house."

Before T'Shia could answer him, the man was gone.

_How did he know I was looking for Naruto? _She thought.

She didn't have much time to process the thoughts when she hears someone land beside her.

"Huh? T'Shia? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

The Stead looked toward him.

"I was looking for you," she said.

"Me? What for?" he asked.

The young Knight glanced around the Village.

"I wanted you to tell me about your home world," she said, her voice oddly soft.

Naruto give her a grin.

"Sure I could do that," he said, "But…this is hardly the place for that...do you mind if I carry you? We might get to that location faster."

T'Shia gives him a long stare seeing him fidget slightly at the suggestion, thought she can't figure out why he would be nervous about. They weren't any malicious intent at that.

"Very well, you may," she said.

Naruto give her nod thought his face was still turning red, thought T'Shia couldn't really get what was causing it. He took hold of her form before he started to move. To T'Shia it was an odd position to be carried by another like that and then the blond moved taking her totally by surprise. She never had moved this fast before except when she was in a spaceship or on a hover cycle. She can feel the wind working through her skin as they moved through the night until Naruto stopped.

"We're here," he said.

He put her down on her feet and he approached the edge of the large cliff. T'Shia walked beside him and feels her eyes widen slightly seeing the entire Village extending below her, the light the only guide she can see that there was life down here. Around the Village, she can see a large wall encircling it all around.

"This is my home, Konohagakure," Naruto told her looking down at it.

T'Shia gives him a side-along glance and can see softness in his eyes as he watched the Village below them.

"My father was once a leader back in the day," Naruto told her, "In one of the war; he was feared by his enemies and even earned the name of Yellow Flash. Before I knew him, he was my inspiration to become Hokage myself."

T'Shia looked down.

"You want to become this Village's leader?" she said.

Naruto smiled.

"Been my dream since I was a kid," he said, "Granny Tsunade had put my name forward with the Fire Lords as the next Hokage. I think they were going to have the announcement…well, before you came that is."

"My arrival delayed your election," T'Shia guessed.

Naruto nodded.

"I think you will make a great leader."

The blonde looked at her, the surprise visible in his blue eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Naruto, I have met many leaders in my travels to many different worlds," T'Shia told him, "Most are respected in many ways and all of them are loved by their peoples no matter what their ages are. You have that charisma within you…that makes people want to follow and praise you. I can see it when I look at you. You were born to become a leader."

Naruto blush a little. Hearing all that from a pretty girl was making him feel…well, _good_ about himself.

"Thanks."

T'Shia gives him a knowing nod.

"I think that's one more reason to unify this world, against what's coming," she said, her eyes looking up at the sky.

Naruto looked at the sky also.

"What's it like to be out there?"

"Some hate it, others love it," T'Shia said, "It is a wide area with a lot of empty spaces always silent. Something beautiful and sometimes…dangerous. I can tell you, nothing is better than the first experience."

**Yeah, it`s been a while since my last update sorry for that also and i`m going to answer some question i saw in the reviews.**

**AN: Sgt. Son Gohan asked where i get T`Shia from. I made her up specifically for this fic, thinking of Elves and vampires... yeah, that`s that.**

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I`m not dead yet...Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Eleven

The next day, when T`Shia opened her eyes, her nose was assaulted by a very strange smell. She blinked glancing around herself from the couch she had seated on the entire night. She then stood up, walking toward where the smell was coming from and she found Naruto working upon something.

"What are you preparing Naruto of Konoha?" she asked.

The young man turned around, surprised.

"Hey good morning," he said giving her a smile.

T`Shia gave him a bow, putting a hand on her heart.

"_Avaleth Nemutas," _she said.

Naruto blinked at her.

"Is that how you said good morning?" he asked.

T`Shia nodded.

"It`s a custom upon my World," she said, "Mostly a custom of the old ages of my people. But you haven`t answered my question, Naruto, what are you preparing?"

Naruto turned toward what he was doing and placed the food upon the table.

"Well, I`m cooking breakfast," he said.

T`Shia leaned her head to the side.

"You mean food for organics," she said, "Forgive me, I was unfamiliar with your terms."

"Hey don`t worry about it," Naruto told her, "Here you hungry?"

T`Shia shook her head.

"I don`t eat what you organic eats," she said.

That stumped Naruto as he simply froze for a second looking at her.

"What do you mean you don't eat?"

"Naruto, I am not exactly…like you on the inside despite our similar our appearance is on the outside," T`Shia told him.

"Human," Naruto said, "That`s what my race is called."

"Exactly," T`Shia said, "I am not a human being."

Naruto watched her oddly.

"You mean you don`t eat?"

T`Shia nodded.

"But how is that possible?" he asked, "You have to run on something if not food…"

"Only organics survive on an outside source of consumption," T`Shia told him, "The Steads are not bound by that weakness."

"Food is not a weakness," Naruto said, pointing the spatula at her.

T`Shia simply shook her head as she frowned to herself.

"It is unnecessary to discuss such trivial things," she said, a touch of impatience at her voice, "I must see your Hokage about how things are progressing so far."

She turned, walking out of the room and Naruto blinked at her back in confusion. T`Shia was starting to sound weird. How come she can`t eat?

"Hey wait up…," he called when he found his voice again.

The unlikely duo walked through the streets of Konoha aiming straight toward the Hokage Tower. Naruto reached T`Shia`s side and glanced at the girl beside him.

"Okay, you weren`t making sense back there?" he said, "At least clear it up."

"I`m sorry Naruto, but I can`t divulge such things to an Outsider," T`Shia told him.

"An Outsider?"

She glanced at him.

"It is forbidden by the Law of my people to talk of what we are. I did not mean to sound unfriendly."

"Must be a pretty big secret," he said.

"It is," T`Shia said, "If the Zhans find out about it, it could destroy both my Planet and my people…"

She cut herself off as if she had said too much.

"Forgive me, but I do not wish to speak of the matter any longer," she decided to say.

"Hey it`s not problem," Naruto said, "I shouldn`t have asked…I didn`t know it was such a big deal."

T`Shia had a trace of a smile upon her lips.

"Curiosity is not a sin Naruto," she said, "Younger races tend to be curious about strangers, and even I had fallen captive of its power before. Do not take offense for if I don't answer all of your questions."

Naruto smirked.

"That`s a fancy way to say that you get curious also," he said.

The two finally arrived inside the building as Naruto opened the door for her, which T`Shia nodded in thanks. They went up the stairs and just as they arrived in front of the Hokage`s office, Sakura was stepping out.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted, "I was just about to go get you, Lady Tsunade wanted to speak to you and…_her_."

T`Shia stared at the girl, lightly confused.

"Okay," Naruto said, "T`Shia, this is Sakura Haruno, she is my best friend since I was a kid. Sakura, well you know who this is."

"It`s great to finally meet you face to face," Sakura said.

"Have we met before?" T`Shia asked, "For you seems most familiar."

"Probably because Sakura was the one that try to heal you when we found you back at the forest," Naruto told her.

"Oh," T`Shia said, giving her a bow, "Thank you for your service then, Sakura Haruno."

"It was no problem," Sakura told her, smiling a little, "I`m just doing that job."

T`Shia nodded at her.

"You best get in there," Sakura said, turning toward Naruto, "You know how she get when you`re late."

Naruto shuddered.

"I still have nightmares about it," he muttered, "C`mon T`Shia."

The two entered inside the office, finding Tsunade seating at her desk and she looked up toward them.

"Good, you guys got here fast," she said.

"We met Sakura-chan right outside the door," Naruto said, smiling, "I understand you want to see T`Shia but why do you want to see me too."

"That`s because you`re coming with me," Tsunade told him, "You are a powerful ninja Naruto, possibly the strongest ninja Konoha ever produced."

"Who else is coming apart from me?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade said, "Our best mind here."

"You actually got Shikamaru to agree?" Naruto said impressed.

Tsunade smiled a little too evilly.

"I`m not Hokage for nothing Naruto," she said.

Then her attention turned toward T`Shia.

"We will be moving toward the Summit after midday," she said, "That way, we will reach the Land of Iron probably tomorrow afternoon or night."

Naruto nodded.

"Okay."

T`Shia nodded.

"I will meet you then."

"Alright both of you meet me later at the Gates," Tsunade said.

The two nodded and stepped out.

"Well, look like your mission is about to take off soon," Naruto told her.

"It would seems so," T`Shia answered, "Tell me Naruto, how do your people fight exactly. I wish to learn about it."

The blond glanced at her and gave her a smile.

The next hour, he spends telling her about chakra and the awesome techniques he have in his arsenals.

Later, T`Shia was walking alongside the blond young man. She hadn`t been paying attention to him right now as her mind worked. Could this _chakra_ Naruto had spoken of be the strange energy she had detected from the Planet? Could it be what the Zhans were after?

"Naruto can you gave me a demonstration of what chakra can do?" she asked.

The blonde stopped walking giving her a glance before nodding. He led her straight toward an empty field as he stood a little way away from her.

"Okay now see this, **Shadow Clone Jutsu," **he said as he put his hand into a cross seal.

To T`Shia`s surprise, another Naruto appeared right beside him. She stared at it, surprise actually showing upon her usually impassive face.

"You…They are two of you?" she said.

"It`s a clone technique," Naruto told her, "It let me make as many copies of myself as I want…thought, they can`t take much damage cause if it does…"

He punched the clone and it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"That happens."

"Fascinating," T`Shia said, "I have never seen such a mind boggling sight."

"Oh, there is this one," Naruto said as he raised up his hand.

T`Shia blinked slightly, wondering what he could be doing…until wind started to gather in his hand until a ball of blue light was simply hovering there. Inside of it was filled with spinning lights that caused T`Shia to widen her eyes in surprise and also another thing.

_This look extremely similar to the Mother Core, _she thought, _The only thing missing…is the Guardians holding it in place…_

__**The Rasengan...look familiar to T`Shia? What could be this Mother Core?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait to update this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Twelve

Naruto was surprised by the look that crossed T`Shia`s face as she watched the Rasengan in his palm. The girl`s golden eyes seemingly flashed with something that he couldn`t identify. He was actually really glad that he could show her what chakra can do but now from the look on her face, he was wondering if something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, dissipating the jutsu from his palm.

T`Shia looked up at him.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned with Naruto of Konoha," she said.

The blond ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Okay," he said, "If you don`t want to talk about it."

T`Shia, however, seem to be thinking.

"It would seem that chakra is something that anyone here on this Planet can access to," she said.

"Well, if they are trained they could," Naruto told her, "But not everyone is able to live the life of a ninja."

T`Shia nodded at him.

"I see," she said softly, a soft frown crossing her face.

Naruto was curious.

"What are you thinking about? Is this something that has to do with those people who are interested in our Planet?"

T`Shia glanced up at him.

"I am thinking that this is most interesting that everyone on this Planet can control this _chakra _you spoke of," she said, making eye contact with him, "I was wondering if it is something about the air or the food that make this possible."

Naruto looked up.

"I never thought of it that way," he said, frowning, "Well it is something they taught us ever since we were children…"

"I guess you don't know," T`Shia told him as they walked off the field.

"Well, as a kid I never did care about the memorizing part of chakra," Naruto told her, "I only wanted to become Hokage."

T`Shia smirked softly.

"Then when this is over," she said, "I will see on how you become the Hokage of your people, Naruto of Konoha."

* * *

Around midday, Naruto now with a traveling pack and T`Shia dressed in her usual black cloak approached the Village`s Gates finding Shikamaru who was already there. The young man was wearing a green flak jacket, and he had a bored look on his face as he stared at the sky above him. Then he turned his gaze toward the new arrival.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto greeted him.

"Naruto," the young man greeted with a nod, "So you`re going into that troublesome trip too?"

"Yeah," Naruto told him smiling, "How is married life?"

Shikamaru groaned.

"I think my dad made it look easy," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

The young man then turned his attention toward T`Shia who turned her gaze at him.

"You must be the alien that Tsunade-sama told me about," he said, "My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"T`Shia," the white haired girl answered with a bow, "A pleasure to meet you."

Naruto glanced around them.

"Say where Granny Tsunade is anyway?" he asked.

"She told me to come here," the young man answered him, "She had another she was waiting for."

Naruto frowned.

"I wonder who else is coming?"

They didn`t have to wait long for Tsunade was walking toward him along with a familiar young woman with pale eyes. Naruto blinked surprised.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled in greeting.

"Hinata will accompany us as eyes out for the enemies thanks to her Byakugan," Tsunade told him, "And we are going to travel at a fast pace. We will get to the Summit tomorrow around midday."

"Alright," Naruto said.

Tsunade turned toward T`Shia.

"Well considering you aren`t a ninja," she said, "One of us will carry you during the way."

"If this is the fastest way you travel, I see no reason to object," was the answer she received.

Tsunade gave her a nod.

"Alright," she said, "Naruto she is your charge so…you carry her."

The blond stared at her in surprise.

"What…? Why?"

"Well you are the one that brought her to me," Tsunade told him, "and she was with you for the entire day. She might be more comfortable with you."

"Right…okay," Naruto told her, sighing, "T`Shia, get on my back."

T`Shia did what he asked and Naruto feel two soft things pushing into his back, causing him to blush a little and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Shikamaru smirking at him, a light appearing in his eyes. The Nara was probably going to tease him about this. Hinata, however, didn`t find it funny for a light scowl had marred her beautiful face, her pale eyes showing some anger.

"Alright, let`s move people," Tsunade told them.

She took off and Hinata followed after along with Naruto who was carrying T`Shia and Shikamaru followed behind. T`Shia was amazed at the speed they were going. Those people were so different than what she was used to and it sometimes made her worry.

She was now sure that the Zhans were after that strange energy called chakra. The potential of what it can do was still a mystery to her but she knew that she mustn`t let the Zhans get their hands upon it, no matter what.

She tightened her grip upon Naruto`s clothes drawing the attention of the latter who glanced back at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

T`Shia shook her head.

"I just found another reason to protect this world," she whispered softly.

The blond smirked a little.

"Don't worry," he told her, "Whoever those guys that are coming. They will not win that I can swear to you."

"I do not doubt your words Naruto of Konoha," T`Shia said.

Naruto smirked.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way" he told her.

They continued upon their journey aiming straight toward the Land of Iron where they would meet the rest of the Village`s leader…

* * *

**In Space**

The Zhan ship was hovering above the Planet as the Zhan General turn around as the door slid open behind him.

"Sir, The fleet has arrived."

The Zhan General turned toward the soldier.

"Is it the Commander?" he asked.

"No," the soldier said, "It`s Mahalik`s fleet."

"So that`s the one the Commander had sent," he said, "Then our forces will be ready soon to invade the Planet. I want to start the preparations as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," the soldier said before walking out of the room.

The Zhan General walked toward the window that gave out at the blue Planet below him, a dark grin growing on his lips.

_This conquer will change the tide of this war._

**The Zhans are starting to mobolize...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, another update on this fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Thirteen

The ninja along with T`Shia traveled at a fast pace through the woods. Most of the journey was passed in silence, with the wind as they only friends. T`Shia notices that the blue haired girl, Hinata, Naruto had called her glancing toward her with some kind of anger in her eyes. While T`Shia couldn`t actually understands why the female organic was looking at her that way, she had many things…

"_T`Shia,"_ a voice said from within her helmet.

T`Shia blinked at the voice of the A.I.

"You`ve been unnaturally silent yesterday," she said.

Naruto glanced back at her.

"You said something?"

"I am speaking to my A.I.," T`Shia told him.

Naruto blinked confused.

"A.I.? What the heck is that?"

"It`s a self aware artificial intelligence," T`Shia told him, "I created her as an assistant to help me during the missions that the Order had sent me on."

Naruto stayed quiet as T`Shia returned her attention toward Alia.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Alia?" she asked.

"_I am picking up something from the East of here,"_ Alia told her, "_The signal is weak but…I think it`s part of the _Deliverance_."_

T`Shia eyes widened from underneath her helmet`s.

"A…Are you sure this is accurate?" she asked.

"_Seventy-two percent accuracy,"_ Alia told her, "_What should we do?"_

"I`ll think of something," T`Shia told her, before returning her attention toward the spiky blond hair in front of her, "Naruto, there is something that I will have to speak to you about."

Naruto gave her a sideway glance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My A.I. had discovered a faint signal coming from my destroyed ship not too far away from here."

"Your ship?"

T`Shia give a slight nod.

"Yes, I must see if I can salvage something from it," she said.

The blonde guy nodded and turned his attention back toward the woman in front of him.

"Hey, Granny,"

Tsunade glanced back at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"T`Shia said that she had detected her transport a little way away from here," he said, "She said that she wanted to see if there was something that salvageable from it."

Tsunade frowned to herself before coming to a stop, drawing Shikimaru`s attention causing him to stop and Hinata who was following stopped also.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

T`Shia removed herself from Naruto`s hold standing beside the young man on the thick tree branch.

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked her.

"Yes," T`Shia said, "From what Alia told me, it`s only a few meters East of where we are. I know that times presses against us but, it will only take a moment to salvage what I need…"

"Alia?"

"She is my A.I. companion," T`Shia said, "I had her download herself unto my system so that she couldn`t be terminated. She was once before part of the _Deliverance, _and is more familiar with the ship than even I was. If she is detecting a signal from the ship…then there is a good chance that something from the ship is still operational and could be of use."

Tsunade frowned and turned toward the other girl.

"Hinata, if you will," she said.

The blue haired girl nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds before yelling out, "**Byakugan."**

T`Shia was taken aback at the veins that bulged from the side of the girl`s eyes as she concentrated her attention toward the East. While she was taken aback by the feat, she realized that it must be another thing that chakra can do.

"_I am also amazed at it," _Alia said from where she was, "_It`s like she had gathered the chakra in her eyes to their maximum potential…it must be a way for her to increase her sight and how far in the distance she can see."_

Hinata frowned as she narrowed her Byakugan eyes.

"I can see great damages had been done to the trees in that direction," she said, "But they are nothing like I have ever seen and the debris are quite strange too."

"Those must be the remains of my ship that fell from space when it was attacked," T`Shia said.

The alien girl jumped from beside Naruto and landed beside the girl causing her to glance at her in confusion and she gasped softly watching her with the Byakugan eyes. T`Shia, however, didn`t pay her any mind as she threw herself forward landing on another tree moving forward and the ninja followed after her.

When they reached the location, T`Shia noticed that it was in fact, remains of her ship and she recognizes some of the parts that were scattered around in front of her.

"_I can feel the signal is stronger,"_ Alia said, "_It must be near…"_

"Is it a communication device?" T`Shia asked.

"_Impossible to say,"_ was Alia`s answer.

She made her way to move but a hand feel on her shoulder and she glanced toward Naruto who had stopped her.

"What?"

"Someone`s here," he said simply staring forward.

T`Shia turned her attention forward again and notices that a few people were gathered across the broken pieces of the Deliverance. She narrowed her eyes as they moved around it, inspecting it.

"Scavengers," she growled.

"More like bandits," Shikamaru said, "Nothing to worry about…"

T`Shia stepped forward removing Naruto`s hand from her shoulder.

"Then I will take care of them, and none of you will interfere."

She walked toward the bandits and they noticed her approaching and T`Shia removed her mask, revealing her face as the bandits curiously looked at her.

"All of you step away from the ship," she said in a calm voice.

"Sorry girly," one of the bandits said, "But we found it first so it`s ours."

"It was not a request," T`Shia said, "Step away from this ship or you will forfeit your lives."

"You think you can take on all of us girly," the bandit said pulling out a sword, "There is five of us and only one of you."

T`Shia`s hands pushed her robes back as she raised her finger pointing it at him.

"If you wish to fight," she said, "I will kill you all."

"Try us," the bandit said charging at her with his sword.

When he was in striking distance, T`Shia moved faster than lightning, drawing out her light saber and slicing him into two pieces in a single strike. The blue blade hummed in the air as the bandit fall down on the ground dead. The group quickly stepped away in shock seeing how quick she had taken one of their best fighters down. T`Shia raised her blade to chest height, grasping the hilt with both hands.

"Next," she said.

The bandits drew their weapons and they all charged at her. She stood there, looking at them all her eyes quickly analyzing them and seeing their weakness and the faults.

"Four targets," she said softly and lowered her blade slightly lower than before as one of her feet slid forward slightly.

Then she moved forward, as one of the bandits attacked her with his sword, T`Shia spun to avoid his attack, all the while slicing his body into two pieces. She came to a stop in her spin, twisting her blade before moving again this time stabbing one of the bandits straight through the chest. Then she pulled the saber out of his body.

She heard a yell as one of the bandit attacked her from behind. From the yell she can already tell that he was right behind her and from the blade slicing the wind, the attack was coming to stab her in the back. So T`Shia spun upon her feet again, dodging the weapon and with a strike of her saber she beheaded him. Then she aimed straight toward the last one who was coming at her with a strike and she struck at him to, slicing through his blade with her attack and into the man`s body.

He too also died leaving T`Shia to stand alone in the middle of the dead group. In less than ten seconds she had killed everyone.

* * *

Naruto was taken aback by how she killed them. It was strange seeing someone killing so efficiently and yet he can`t help but feel a little disturbed at the display. He had seen some pretty bloody stuff in the Fourth Ninja war but this…this was a slaughter. None of the bandits had matched T`Shia in speed and in agility. The girl was obviously extremely skilled in handling that blue blade of hers. Not even him could have killed them, they are just bandits so there is no way they could hold a candle on him but to decimate them so effortlessly…Naruto may be a ninja, but he is not a heartless machine.

He glanced toward Tsunade and noticed that the woman had stayed quiet as she observed T`Shia who was now walking back toward them.

"I have taken what I can," she said her amber eyes showing no emotions as usual, "I will work upon them when we reached our resting place."

Tsunade simply nodded as she took off and they followed after with T`Shia upon Naruto`s back again.

**Yeah, so it ends this chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

**Space Zhan`s Ship**

**Meanwhile**

The General walked forward as he glanced out toward the other Zhan ships that were dropping out of hyper space. They were five of them in total and the General recognize the ships after all, he had seen them before in the past.

"General we have an incoming vessel wanting to board us," one of the crew said.

"It`s Mahalik`s Cruiser," the General said, "Let them in."

The crew member nodded at him before returning to the console in front of him. The General then made his way toward the docking bay so he could receive the man known as Mahalik. He reached the docking bay finding the man walking out of the landed cruiser dressed in a long robe, which danced around him as he walked, showing the armor he was wearing underneath. His catlike eyes looking around and then finding him approach his location.

"General Uavil," Mahalik said as he walked down from the cruiser, "I assume that everything is going as planned."

"All complications have been dealt with," the General answered him, "I didn't think that the Commander would have send you as my fleet."

"The Commander feels that I am most…_qualified_," Mahalik said as he reached the General, "But they have been uneasiness in the Commander`s mind when a traitor had been found in his crew…a traitor of the Order."

"The Order?" the General said, "So that explains it…"

Mahalik turned his catlike gaze toward him.

"Share your thoughts," he said.

"Just two days ago, when we arrived, we annihilated a small ship that was in orbit of the Planet," the General said, "If it was the Order`s lackey, it might have been a Knight."

Mahalik stopped walking.

"A Knight?" he repeated.

The General turned toward him.

"I…I am confident that the Knight had perished during the explosion…,"

"Do you know this for a fact?" Mahalik said, his voice no longer holding the false pleasantry tone he had, but a harsh cold one.

"Well, no one could have survived that explosion," he said, "That much I am sure."

Mahalik turned his gaze toward him.

"There Uavil is where you are wrong," he said, "A Knight is not so easily killed. If they had sent him or her alone out there than whomever it is must be one of the Elite."

He fell silent thinking to himself.

"If the Knight is still alive," he said, "The next course of action will be quite predictable. Stranded upon a Planet with no communication to the Order, they will take the next course of action meaning unifying this Planet or somehow making their leaders join the side of the Order…and we can`t rule out the Order sending out reinforcement if the Knight goes for some times without contact."

The General narrowed his eyes.

"Then the next course of action will be setting up that blockade as soon as possible," he said.

"Yes," Mahalik told him, "Set it up in a way that nothing will be able to get on this Planet or off of it. Once the blockade is set, we will start upon the invasion…and I want this Planet to be ours by the end of the week."

"I will see to it that it happens," the General told him.

* * *

**Nighttime**

**Somewhere in the Land of Iron**

The snow had made its presence known ever since the Konoha shinobi and their alien companion stepped into the Land of Iron. While they continued their trek toward their intended destination, Naruto was once again carrying T`Shia upon his back and the later had stayed abnormally silent during the entire way there and Tsunade had decided for them to stop in a inn so that they could rest and reach the Summit tomorrow.

The group had found a room into which the two guys stayed together and Tsunade along with Hinata stayed in another room. T`Shia, however had decided to stay with the other women when Tsunade had put out the offer, not that she cared. It didn`t matter with who she stayed, it will be the same experience.

The Stead was now seating upon the floor with the broken piece of equipment in front of her as she looked it over, analyzing it thoughtfully and removing some parts.

"It`s in bad shape," she said, "but I can still use it."

"_Even if it`s usable,"_ Alia said from within her head, "_I don`t see of how much use it could be?"_

"I have an idea in mind Alia," she said.

She pulled something out of her belt and softly decided to work upon it, her eyes completely focused on her work but she looked up when the pale eyed girl, Hinata, entered inside the room. Ever since earlier, T`Shia had gathered that the girl didn`t like her companion that much. She had no idea why the girl didn`t like her, has she had done something to offend her in a way?

She decided she wanted to find out anyway.

"Your name is Hinata right?" she said.

The girl looked at her surprised that she was even talking to her.

"Er…yes," Hinata answered, "Hinata Hyuga."

"Have I done something to offend you?" T`Shia asked.

The girl was confused.

"W…What do you mean?"

"Earlier today you seems to be hostile toward me," T`Shia said, "I am new to your culture, forgive me if I had done something that I am not supposed to."

Hinata quickly shook her head.

"No…No it`s nothing like that," she said, "I…"

T`Shia blinked as the pale eyed girl`s face turned bright red. She was still taken aback by how that happens.

"Well if you`re sure," T`Shia told her.

She returned her attention back to her work and continued to tinker with the small device in her hand. She pulled out some cords and tied them together as Hinata took a seat across her. Then silence reigned in the room as T`Shia continued her work.

"W…What are you doing with this?" Hinata asked.

"Salvaging it for once," T`Shia answered, "If I can make it work, I can get the signal to work for when the Order`s reinforcements get to the Planet they`ll know that I am still alive."

Hinata leaned her head to the side, confused.

"What?"

T`Shia looked up at her, before shaking her head.

"I sometimes forget that your world`s technology is not as advanced as my own," she said, "Well, each ship that is in the service of the Order have a different signal. If that signal is working, maybe I can get them to understand that I am still alive despite having my ship destroyed."

"They`ll know where you are if you managed to get it work?" Hinata asked.

T`Shia nodded.

"That`s the plan anyway but it can be a double edged sword," she said, "While the Order might get the signal, the Zhans might intercept it too. Since I can`t protect it, it will be as if I was telling them exactly where to find me and kill me."

"Then why attempting it at all?" Hinata asked.

"We might not be able to push back the Zhan`s forces by ourselves," T`Shia told her, turning her attention at the girl, "While I have faith in your people`s strength, it will take more than just them to win this battle. When they invade, the Zhan don't stop until the Planet is theirs. To push them back, we are going to need all the help the Order can send us."

She looked down at the broken communication device she had.

"I have seen worlds that have fallen to the Zhan`s rule," she whispered, "I do not wish for the same thing to happen here."

**Here end this chapter here.**

**Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen

"So how did you actually meet her?"

Naruto glanced up at the question toward the genius that was lying on the ground in their room. The blonde ran a hand through his spiky hair, thinking about what the other man just asked him.

"Well, since my border mission a few weeks ago," he said, "She was wounded when we found her…probably around then that she crashed here."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto approached the window noticing the moonlight in the sky.

"I didn`t think anyone of us thought that they were other life out there," he said, softly.

"I guess that`s just another fact of life," Shikamaru said, "thought there is something that is bothering me ever since Tsunade-sama debriefed me about the mission."

Naruto turned his attention toward the man.

"You figured something out?"

"Well, mostly," Shikamaru said shrugging, "Thought it seems that whoever that is the cause of T`Shia`s crash landing upon this…world of ours, is after something that we possess."

"That`s what I gathered also," Naruto said.

Shikamaru glanced at him.

"You figured that out?"

Naruto chuckled.

"It`s not that hard to figure out if you really think about it," Naruto told him.

Shikamaru looked down, thinking.

"What could we have that they want?" he said softly.

"That`s what stumped me as well," Naruto told him, "Thought…the last time we went to war with someone was because of the Tailed Beasts`s power…but what we have…"

"Maybe that`s what they are after," Shikamaru said looking at him, "The Tailed Beasts possess amazing amount of chakra…thought we have no idea as to where they are now…well, no one except you."

Naruto gave him a glance, his blue eyes suddenly sharp.

"But how did they find out about those?" he asked him, "I don't think even T`Shia is aware of their existence."

Shikamaru looked up at him.

"Who knows how long that they have been observing us?" he told him, "From what the Fifth told me…T`Shia only started to talk to you because she is stranded here right? She might have been observing us for years without our knowledge."

Naruto opened his mouth but he closed it. Shikamaru actually had a point as to what he was saying. He himself don't know how long T`Shia had been around or the Zhans as she called them. How long were they being observed? Why did T`Shia leave this part out and did T`Shia know about the Tailed Beast?

Is this what the Zhan were after?

The blond frowned to himself and suddenly a large cage was standing in front of him with a Seal for the Nine Tails. He looked up toward the tall creature. Once an enemy of the leaf, but now, Kurama had become a companion during battle thought Naruto hadn`t actually used his power since the war…

"What do you think of this Kurama?" he asked looking at the red eyes in the shadows.

"**Well, the Shikamaru brat is partly right,"** the Tailed Beast told him.

Naruto frowned.

"**Personally, I think that you trusted that girl too much,"** Kurama told him, "**which is something that helped us in the past considering how many people you turned toward our side…Now, however, since I can`t feel any chakra from that girl at all, I can`t tell whether she is truthful or not."**

Naruto looked down. He knew that Kurama was at least right in a way.

"But why would she draw us all together then?" he said looking up toward the Nine Tails.

Kurama stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"**I am taking a stretch here,"** he said, "**but don't you think that`s a way to take out the Nation`s leader all together?"**

Naruto looked up toward him.

"What do you mean?"

"**Think about it Naruto,"** Kurama told him, "**If all the top dogs gather in one place…all they will have to do is attack that area in a way to attack us and destroy the area completely taking us all out in one hit."**

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about it, and then a smirk grew upon his lips causing Kurama to look surprised at him.

"**What?"**

"I`ll go with what my guts tell me," the young man said looking up at the giant Tailed Beast, "Although I am keeping what you said in mind Kurama, but if they that`s their plans…then they went through a whole lot of way to get our trust, but there is something I do know Kurama."

Naruto had a confident look upon his face.

"You need to trust me more okay," he said, "and trust me when I said that T`Shia is not an enemy. She had an opportunity to kill me before remember when I was knocked out by that strange thing she did…but she didn't. And then there was those things that attacked the Village. If she was with those people, then why not simply let them run amok."

Kurama chuckled deeply.

"**Leave it to you to look at the positive side of things,"**

"Well I have to be the positive if you are going to be all gloom and doom on me," Naruto told him.

Suddenly the boy was pulled out of his mind, hearing Kurama scoff and his voice echoing, "**Cheeky brat."**

He found himself back in the room, watching the moon outside and turned his attention toward Shikamaru seeing that the young man had fallen asleep. Naruto shook his head and turned his attention outside and noticed a dark clothed figure moving around.

The young man threw his senses out, and knew that they were no one out there, no chakra…

_Meaning T`Shia, _he thought, _What is she doing?_

He followed.

* * *

T`Shia landed upon the roof of the building they were staying in. She raised the pad toward the sky and then pressed buttons upon it.

"_The signatures that we are picking up are probably made by Zhans," _Alia said.

"They must be mobilizing," T`Shia said looking at the sky, "A blockade…meaning they must be getting ready to make their move."

"_We are running out of time,"_ Alia told her.

"I know," T`Shia said lowering the pad.

"_We have to find a way to attract their attentions at one place,"_ Alia told her, "_If we can`t draw their attentions then they will scatter across the Planet`s surface and destroy many village and peoples. With the tracer that you have rebuilt, it can be used to draw them to us."_

T`Shia frowned to herself, thinking about it.

"Then we best get ready," she said, "This battle is about to begin soon anyway if the Zhans are already mobilizing. Protecting this world so that Naruto could become his people`s leader, I think that's motivation enough."

"_Will the Order be here in time,"_ Alia asked her.

T`Shia looked toward the moon in the sky, her golden eyes showing no emotions and with all her conviction she said, "They will be...once I set the signal."

* * *

The next day, the group moved swiftly as they reached closer to the Summit where the Five Kage had met once before. As they got closer to the area, the group slowed down and in the distance they noticed a figure wearing a Kage Hat with a huge Gourde upon his back and the figure was with two others who were wearing Sand armors. Shikamaru, who was carrying T`Shia this time let the girl off and she thanked him.

"Gaara," Naruto said.

The young man turned toward him, his red hair had gotten longer since Naruto had last saw him most of it covering the Love tattoo he had upon his forehead. Gaara smiled a little noticing who was arriving.

"Naruto," he said, "It had been a long time. I see you're still not Hokage yet?"

"I am basically Hokage you know," Naruto told him, "The only thing that is left is to have the ceremony and wear the robes."

Gaara turned his attention toward T`Shia taking in the girl`s abnormal appearance.

"So this is the space traveler," he said.

"It will be best to discuss everything inside," Tsunade said.

The group agreed and stepped inside. It took a few minutes before all of the Kage took their seats along with Mifune, the leader of the Samurai forces. The man had a scar upon the side of his face as he stared at the Five people seating in the chairs.

"It has been a long time, Five Kage," he said, "Nearly ten years since our last meeting."

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage smiled a little.

Gaara who had both of his hand join together narrowed his eyes slightly.

Darui, the previous Raikage`s right hand man was seating in the Raikage`s place.

Tsunade smiled slightly.

A much younger man was seated in Ooniki`s place, a scar upon his cheek in an X shape.

"It is nice to see most of you here," Mifune continued, "But I hoped that it was better tiding that brought us together."

**Well here is chapter and the Five Kage meet.**

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, long time since i updated this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

The Five powerful leaders of the Ninja world sat together and most of them were friends now, since the war against Madara Uchiha. The man in the Tsuchikage`s chair looked up, his dark green eyes taking everyone in.

"The tiding that had brought us together is quite a difficult to believe," he said.

"While it may be difficult," Mei Terumi told him, "I do not think the Hokage would have brought us all the way out of here if it wasn't important."

Tsunade nodded.

"You are perfectly right," she said, "Nearly three days ago; my village was attacked by some strange enemies unlike anything I have seen. We were unprepared and from what I have gathered from the injuries reports they have been quite a bit of casualties and damage. It is proof enough that there is someone or something out there that want to wipe us out."

"Three days ago you say?" Darui spoke up, straightening in his chair.

"Yes," Tsunade told him, "You have something to add Raikage-dono?"

"Yes," he said, leaning forward, "Three days ago…my village was also attacked by some strange puppets…well, I first thought they were puppets but none of my sensors could pinpoint any chakra from the large objects."

"My village as well suffered such an attack," Gaara spoke out, "Since Suna is the birthplace of the Puppet Jutsu, my brother Kankuro had instantly recognized that whatever those machineries were…they weren`t puppets…at least, not the kind that we are familiar with."

"That means…every Hidden village had suffered the same attack?" Mifune spoke out, a frown appearing upon his aged face.

"From the way everyone is talking," Mei said, "I will say yes…but my village wasn`t attacked then, it was a couple of weeks ago."

Everyone looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Two of my ANBU shinobi had destroyed a strange device that was seeing near the village," she said, "They thought that it was a spy of some sort but it was unlike anything I have seen before. I have brought it here with me in hope that any of you can identify it and shed some light upon what it could be?"

She pulled out a large scroll from beside her and rolled it upon the table showing the large kanji upon it for SEAL and then she let out a bit of chakra unsealing the object with a burst of smoke. Then when the smoke dissipated, a round shaped object with a large front. It was about the size of a large melon with a strange design upon it and two crabs like hands had came from beneath it.

* * *

From above where she was seating along with Naruto and Shikamaru, T`Shia feel her eyes widen in shock. She recognizes the object that the female organic had brought with her. It was one of her Drones, the one that had been destroyed when she had sent it down to the Planet for reconnaissance.

"_It`s Drone-02,"_ Alia said, "_It would seems that woman`s people were the ones that destroyed it when we I have lost contact with it."_

"Just what is that?" the organic that Naruto had called Gaara asked.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me," the female organic answered.

The man in the middle of the table turned his attention toward Tsunade.

"Hokage-dono?" he asked.

Tsunade who was looking at the object, reacted when she was called and looked at the entire group in front of her, her brown eyes focused.

"I have brought someone to talk to all of us about these events that have been happening all around the world," she said.

She looked up and when the eyes found her, T`Shia knew it was time. She stood up from where she was seating and then gave the woman a nod before taking the stairs down toward the level where the Five leaders were seating and then walked forward toward Tsunade.

Everyone`s attention in the room were drawn toward her as she approached.

"Five Kages," Tsunade said, "This is T`Shia, she is the space traveler that I have spoken about in my letters to your all. She might explain things better for you, and make us understand why these attacks have been happenings."

T`Shia approached forward and started to speak.

"While I am aware that all of you have many questions," she said, "Let me introduce myself first. As Tsunade of Konoha had said, My name is T`Shia, and I am a Knight of The Order of the Planet Zion."

"Are you telling us that they are more life out there in the stars?" Gaara asked, leaning forward.

"Yes," T`Shia said.

She pressed something upon her hand and raised it forward as a hologram suddenly appeared in the middle of the table causing all the Kages to jump back in surprise at the display.

"Your World is part of an unexplored part of the Galaxy known as the Unknown System," she said showing them the many galaxies of that quadrant of space, "While most of the other part of space are under the Protection of the Order, they have been movement to rallies those numerous Worlds unto our protection, meaning we can send help to the numerous planets if they ever need us."

"Unbelievable," the woman in blue said, looking at the hologram in awe.

The man with the X scar upon his face looked at her.

"You`ve mentioned this Order," he said, "What are they exactly?"

"An ancient force of Justice in the Galaxy," T`Shia answered, "We are the ones that keep the galaxies safe from the many threats such as slave traders, planet raiders…we are Peace keepers if you like to think of it that way."

Then the hologram changed showing a world which was covered in large towers and number of soldiers and androids walking around with guns and ships flying about as far as the eye can see.

"While the Order protect the Galaxy with peace," she said, "There is another force that drive to rule everything with an iron fist…they are known as the Zhan. They were once a small force of mercenaries and bandits, but now, their strengths rival the Order in numerous ways with the planets that had fallen under their rules. The two forces had been at war for the past 3000 years, a battle that had taken million of lives…good portions of them innocent lives which were caught in the crossfire."

"A war of 3000 years?" Gaara said, shocked, "How can a war last this long?"

T`Shia looked at him.

"This war is what is ruling all across the galaxies," she said, "It`s the one that your world is about to get pulled into."

The white haired man looked up at her, "How exactly?"

The hologram disappeared and T`Shia lowered her arm.

"Three months ago," she said, "The Order had gotten word from one of our spies in the Zhan inner circle that they have shown interest in your Planet and since your world is located in the Unknown System, the Order cannot sent their forces to protect or help you in this battle…and since your world is a First Contact situation, they decided to send me to gather knowledge of your fauna and sauna and the life of this Planet."

She pointed toward the Drone that was in on the table.

"This Drone is from my ship, the _Deliverance_," she said, "I have sent it down to your Planet so that I could see what kind of life form your World holds. If I had gotten enough information to get approval of the Order, First Contact would have then been the next step."

"First Contact with your Order you mean?" the woman in blue said.

"Exactly," T`Shia answered, "We would have come down and have done what we are doing exactly at this moment…although, it wouldn`t have been me speaking with you but one of the Ruling body of the Order."

"Just like that?" Gaara said, and T`Shia can hear the suspicion in his tone.

It caused her to smile a little.

"While you have your reasons to be suspicious," she said, "You Five leaders are the ones that will decide what your Planet future will be…They are many Worlds that have simply accepted our protection while others chose to remain independent. Causing chaos and destruction is not the way of the Order…although, the war against the Zhan will have many says different."

She shook her head.

"But the situation is different this time," she said looking at them all, "While we speak, the Zhan are preparing to attack your world because it possesses something that had drawn the Zhan`s attention. In the brief days I have spend here, I have come to the conclusion that it must be that."

"What could it be?"

T`Shia looked up at them.

"The energy that you call chakra," she said.

Everyone was surprised at that. Gaara had widened his eyes, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, and the woman in blue looked shocked as the white haired man raised his eyebrows. The man with the scar on his cheeks frowned.

"Chakra?" he repeated, "_They want our chakra_?"

"That`s impossible," the white haired man said, "Chakra isn't something that can be taken or stolen…it`s part of our nature."

The look in T`Shia`s golden eyes made them all fell silent.

"While I am not fully aware of what chakra is capable of," she said, "there is something I am a hundred percent sure. When the Zhan wants something from a World, it doesn't matter whether it is a natural phenomenon. They will do everything in their power to get it…even if it means burning this world until its nothing but a desolate wasteland."

**T`Shia reveal all...what will be the Five Kage`s response?**

**Hope you have enjoyed that update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
